


Life At Hogwarts

by ClumsyFirefly



Category: Call the Midwife, Harry Potter Crossover
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pupcake - Freeform, Some angst not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyFirefly/pseuds/ClumsyFirefly
Summary: 1948. Delia and Patsy are in their 5th year, Patsy now being a slytherin prefect and Delia being the captain of the hufflepuff quidditch team. They have talked but very briefly, until the meet and hit it off instantly.No other harry potter characters are in this except for a few teachers. Very based on pats and dels, so you don't need to know terribly much about the show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my girlfriend who helped me edit this!!
> 
> Hope you like it, mostly made for myself but I do like sharing so here you all go!!

The year was 1948.

 

Patience Mount pinned the prefect badge onto her school Uniform with a huge grin. Having received a letter from the school a few months prior had Patsy and her father gleaming with happiness. Her father was proud of her and she knew it, not that he would ever say so. Ever since the camp, nothing was ever to be the same. The day the war finished Patsy’s father had sent her straight to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

For the sake of Patsy's privacy, the headmaster Dumbledore had given a convincing speech on why she was enrolling one year following  all the others. It consisted of why she would be placed into a house and put straight away into her second year. She shuddered as she remembered that horrible day, that first year was one of Patsy’s loneliest and hardest.

_ It was the second day of school,and not only was Patsy a year behind, she was also a day late which meant all eyes would be on her. She stood next to the Headmaster as he raised his voice to speak before everyone in the mess hall. Patsy had only arrived about an hour prior to dinner time, where she then was being introduced to the student body. She had hardly any time at all  to see her father after being released from the camp. The war had only just ended that very day, her feelings were all over the place, but she knew now was not the time to show them. _

_ It was a brief hug and explanation, then before she knew it she was being thrown onto a bus to Hogwarts. She was twelve years old as her father sent her away, she wasn’t even scared, she had been so empty and alone for so long it no longer bothered her.  _

_ Patsy knew she was a Witch, her whole family was, the Mount’s were known as one of the Pureblood families. None of her family members had gone to Hogwarts, her father had gone to Durmstrang whilst her mother had gone to  _ _ Beauxbatons. The clear cut voice of Albus Dumbledore had broken through her hazy and distraught brain, she snapped her head up from her feet and looked at everyone. All eyes were now on her and the Headmaster.  _

_ “We have a new student joining us, due to severe circumstances Miss Patience Mount has been transferred to Hogwarts to begin where she left off. In her second year. Now I know this never happens but this is a rather special case, we must welcome Patience to Hogwarts with open arms. Now seeing as she has arrived a day late, we must sort her into the appropriate house.” Dumbledore said with his loud booming voice, his lie never giving him away as he spoke. _

_ Patsy half believed what he said herself, oh how she wished she could believe it, but there was no going back. She couldn’t focus on the past, it had happened and now she had to move on. She had to keep living. For her sister, and her mother, she had promised them, that she would never give up, and she kept that promise. _

_ Before Patsy knew what was going on she was being ushered to the sorting hat, she hadn’t even paid any attention to the welcome claps as she sat down on a wooden stool. She gulped as she saw every eye was on her, although she held herself together well. Holding herself and her shoulders highly at the mere age of twelve.  _

_ She watched as the hat was presented on her head, she was in pure shock at all the eyes watching her she hardly even noticed the hat yelling out ‘Slytherin’. It did not take the hat long to decide which house would suit her best, after the hat made it’s decision there was an eruption of cheers coming from the table she assumed were the slytherins. The houses clapped and smiled for her as she made her way over to the Slytherin table, her knees quivering as she took a seat and was greeted by many of the people in her new house. _

The now fifteen year old cringed as she remembered that day, she had come so far since then, in just less than an hour she would be boarding the train and starting her duties as the slytherins new female prefect. Of course she wasn’t the only one but she was the only 5th year Slytherin girl prefect. She was honored to have been given the title, it gave her a different sense of purpose, and between helping out in the infirmary she would be rather busy which she could never complain about. 

“Patience!” Her father called from downstairs, the two lived in a flat in the east end of England, in the small decrepit ruins of Poplar, “If you don’t hurry now we will miss the train to the Kings Cross Station!” 

Patsy grabbed her suitcases and ran down the stairs, her other two suitcases were already downstairs, the cage with her owl in it was empty. She had of course named her owl Duke Owlington, amongst her father’s protest, receiving the owl in her third year she had loved the name, she told her father it gave her a joy she loved having in her life. He did not protest after hearing that.

Duke knew his way, he loved to fly and she would soon see him at Hogwarts. Besides, muggles would look at her oddly if she was seen with an owl on the train. So she let him fly, he hated being cooped up and him sitting on two trains would do no good for him. 

Her father helped Patsy gather her things up, each carrying a suitcase in each hand they quickly made their way to the train station. The two never talked much, never have they spoke of her mother or sister, when they would talk it was only of how she was doing in school. Patsy liked it that way, she didn’t want to talk about it, she wanted to pretend it had never happened, and she didn’t care if that was unhealthy.

Together they boarded the train and sat side by side, the ride had been quiet but rather peaceful. Patsy had spent the majority of her time staring out the window, she always loved watching the world pass by and seeing the countryside was always nice. There wasn’t much of it on this train though, it was only an hour and most of it was through the city but she still enjoyed looking at the different sights.

By the time they had gotten to Kings Cross Station, The Hogwarts Express was leaving in half an hour, so she said a quick goodbye to her father. He had told Patsy in advance she wouldn’t be able to come home for the holidays as her father was going on an expedition this year, he liked doing research for the ministry of magic in muggle artifacts. He was beyond fascinated, and so he pursued his passion, he promised he would write to Patsy whenever he could. Although she did not care if he wrote to her or not.

She boarded the train and waved at her father with a slight smile, feeling sad for a brief moment. However that moment was quickly interrupted as the head boy of Slytherin welcomed her and began listing off things she needed to accomplish on the way to Hogwarts. She nodded politely and began doing as he had told her to do, keeping busy was Patsy’s thing.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, I am having way to much fun writing this story!! 
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying it... also I've made it a teen rated story as the thought of writing sex scenes for 15 year olds makes me extremely uncomfortable. Alas I am no longer a teenager and I don't wish to feel pedophile like... 
> 
> haha let me know what you think!

It had been two weeks since Patsy stepped onto the train to Hogwarts and began her first year as a school prefect. She was enjoying her time there so far, it had given her something to do and she now had the other prefect’s she could talk to. Patsy never had any friends in her other years, but now she knew a few familiar faces in her own house. This year was shaping up to be a good one. 

Patsy swiftly walked down the large corridor towards the medical wing, as the first quidditch game had just ended and she knew that she would be needed there. She had been working with the head nurse for the past year. Ever since the camp she had fallen in love with healing and nursing, whether it was related to either muggles or witches. She wanted to be of use, and with her persuasive attitude she had no problem convincing the headmaster to allow her to assist around in the ward.

The first quidditch game of the year had resulted in many injured players, including her crush, the hufflepuff’s quidditch captain, Delia Busby. She had been watching that girl since the first quidditch game she had ever seen. Delia was very popular and openly gay, so to say Patsy had a small crush on her was an understatement. If Patsy even caught sight of Delia in the hallway she would feel the urge to turn the other direction and get out of there as quickly as possible. 

Entering the ward, her eyes widened as she saw how many from the game occupied the beds. Things seemed hectic, prompting Patsy to look around the room for the matron. Quickly spotting her and giving no attention to the rest of the people in the ward, she rushed over to her side to see what tasks needed to be attended to. 

“Oh Patsy, Dear you are a lifesaver! Behind that curtain. Broken arm and a shattered shin, she's in a lot of pain, she was hysterical when she came in here so I put her behind the curtain. 

I’ve also given her some Valerian root to keep her calm. She’s probably as high as a kite by now. Heal the wounds, but she will need to stay overnight,” Madam Jenna Lundby spoke briskly. 

Patsy nodded as she listened to the matron, “Who is it?” she asked, curious as to who had been hurt so badly. 

“Captain of the hufflepuff team, didn’t look like she fell to bad but that bludger hit her good and hard, knocked her clean off her broom, the bludger broke her arm but the fall is what did the damage, go to her now.” 

And with that, Madam Lundby had already walked away to help treat another patient. Patsy’s heart hammered in her chest, this wasn’t just any team captain, it was the quidditch team captain. She gulped once before walking over to the curtain slowly. Her hands trembled as she pulled back the curtain, taking one deep sigh she flung herself into nurse mode. 

As soon as she pulled the curtain back the brunette’s eyes were on her, she was propped up in the bed, she looked pretty gone. Probably from the Valerian Root, it was a natural sedative, it calms the nerves and allowed one to relax. Patsy walked over to Delia’s side and smiled at her, Delia looked at her with intrigue and gave the redhead a cheerful smile, considering how much pain she was in it was quite a smile to be giving. But one could easily say it was from the Valerian root.

“Such a pretty nurse,” Delia said with a sly grin, “Whatever do I owe the pleasure?” 

Patsy blushed a deep shade of red, she became flustered at once, “I… uh… I’m here to fix your broken bones.” 

Delia looked at the redhead and couldn’t help but smile, who was this girl, she seemed familiar and boy was she ever beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on. Was it the Valerian Root talking? No, she definitely thought this girl was drop dead gorgeous with or without sedatives. 

She noticed the girl was trembling slightly as she pulled her wand from her pocket, “Are you okay?” Delia spoke softly. 

“I.. uhm, yes,” Patsy struggled to get out, she found herself again and spoke in a soft but husky voice, “I haven’t done this on my own before and I am quite nervous honestly.”

“I’m sure you’ll do brilliantly and if you mess it up I won’t hold it against you,” Delia smiled and grabbed for the redheads hand, holding it in her own she squeezed it gently before whispering, “You can do this.” 

Patsy’s heart fell into her arse as she realized what was happening, and the welsh accent whenever Delia spoke was almost intoxicating. Felling a wave of confidence she began muttering a few spells to herself and waving her wand over Delia’s damaged bones. After a few healing spells the wounds were on the mend, letting go of Patsy’s free hand she smiled and lifted up her broken arm and clapped. 

“You did it!” Delia chimed happily, she began to move and get up to continue on with her day but Patsy grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and held in her place on the bed. 

“No! Don’t move, your shin was badly shattered, you'll need to spend the night in the wing to let it heal properly,” Patsy said with an apologetic smile. 

“Oh,” Delia frowned, “Alright. As long as you keep me company. I’m Delia by the way, Delia Busby.” 

She held out her hand for the redhead to shake.

Patsy took her hand quickly and shook it with a bright smile, “Patience Mount, most people call me Patsy.” 

“Do I know you?” Delia asked, she raised a brow trying to figure out where she had seen this stunning girl before.

“I think we have had a few classes together,” Patsy smiled awkwardly as she knew exactly what classes she had had with Delia. Patsy could recall a number of times sitting behind her and just wanting to touch her beautiful, soft looking hair. 

Patsy couldn’t help but blush beet red once again and feeling utterly embarrassed at how much she knew about Delia. She couldn’t remember how many times she had watched her quidditch practices, she had taken a liking to the girl in her first year, well technically her second. She liked watching quidditch and was really into the game, she’d never try it for herself she was much more content with watching Delia. 

In a way Patsy was Delia’s biggest fan and she didn’t even know it, Delia had given Patsy hope in her darkest of times. Something about the brunette had Patsy swooning like a schoolgirl for most of her time at Hogwarts. It was only in their fourth year where the redhead began avoiding her, her crush got so bad she could barely breathe when she had a class with Delia. She was beyond smitten, she sighed and gulped as she realized she was staring at Delia and didn’t even notice that she had spoken. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Patsy asked as she tried to play it off cool, as though she wasn’t red as a beet. But she was. And Delia definitely noticed.  

Delia laughed, her laugh was the best laugh Patsy had ever heard, “Somebody’s head is off in the clouds. I said, I think you sat behind me in defence against the dark arts last year. Yeah?”

“Oh,” Patsy said simply, “Yeah I think so.”

“So... Patsy... Pretty girl like you. Must have a boyfriend, no?” Delia asked flirtatiously, the Valerian root had made her rather bold and quite forward. Well, she was always fairly bold when it came to courting women. 

Patsy was speechless, was Delia Busby courting her right now? She stared at the brunette for a good thirty seconds before Delia raised a brow at the redhead. Patsy snapped out of her gaze and smiled at her softly. 

“No,” Patsy spoke slowly, she looked into Delia’s eyes for a moment before finishing her sentence, “Boys are overrated.” 

“Patience!” Madam Lundby called, “I require your assistance!” 

“I’m terribly sorry, I must go,” Patsy gave the brunette a slight smile, “Bye Delia.”

“Bye Patsy,” Delia smiled, she couldn’t help but feel a sudden loss as the redhead walked away, but as soon as she left she smiled at how much Miss Patience Mount had blushed. She wanted to know more about the mysterious prefect Slytherin. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I was going to post this on christmas day, but seeing as I do not have time to post tomorrow. I will post now, and maybe it is already christmas for some people!?? 
> 
> HAHA, I am having so much fun writing... Hope everyone enjoys, let me know what you thiink!! 
> 
> Expect another update in the new year sometime!

The next day Patience Mount had woken up feeling rather horrible. She had been so tired from helping in the hospital wing, by the time she had arrived to her room she had been exhausted. She didn't even have time to do her studies let alone go back to visit the brunette. She had every intention of having gone back later that evening to see Delia, at the quidditch players request but she had been far too tired.

Luckily for the redhead, she had gotten up long before she had to attend class. She grabbed her robe and toiletries and headed for the prefect bathroom. She loved using that bathtub, it was huge and now was one of her favourite places to be, she had only discovered this bathroom recently as a perk of being a prefect. There was one on either floor of the castle, for each house. Of course the bathrooms were used by the school prefects and quidditch captains only, any captain or prefect could use any washroom they wished.

Patsy being in the dungeon where the slytherin house was, she had grown to enjoy using the slytherin bathroom. It was dark and easy on the eyes, everything smelled fresh with a slight mint scent. It was heavenly, entering the gigantic room she made sure nobody else occupied the room before locking the door behind her with a spell. She turned on the water and bubbles and watched as the tub filled up.

Each tub was about the size of a fairly large swimming pool, it was the one of the best things Patsy had ever experienced. This had to be her favourite perk about being a school prefect. Her mind wandered to a certain brunette and she suddenly wondered if Delia had taken a liking to the special bathrooms as well. She decided after her bath she would go and see how the brunette was doing then she would be off to her potions class.

Patsy let her gown drop to the floor, she had already set her clothes down on a bench. She stepped into the now neck high water, with a deep sigh of relief as the warm water hit her body. She found a seat and put the jets on, the water stopped automatically, it was magic.

Closing her eyes she let the warm water soothe her body, she leaned her head back against the porcelain wall.

Quickly her eyes opened just as they had closed as she remembered Delia. She felt bad for not going back, but she had made a complete ass of herself. Delia had sad Patsy was pretty, the redhead knew when she was being flirted with.

Suddenly Patsy felt a moment of self pity, why would she want someone like her? She was so emotionally detached, and sometimes so mean, but Delia didn't know that. The welsh girl would obviously find out and think Patsy a freak. She probably just wants to snog only to never talk again. Patsy sighed deeply as she began reprimanding herself for making herself feel rotten.  


* * *

 

Her bath was short lived as she had finally come to the conclusion that she needed to go see Delia, she felt she needed to apologize for not going back. It was still early, not even six in the morning, classes never started until around nine. Patsy loved how quiet the corridors were at this hour, most the teachers weren’t even up yet. And curfew was over at six in the morning, but for Patsy she could be out and about whenever, the only rule was prefects could not leave the castle walls after midnight.

Curfew began at ten pm each day, except weekends. Weekends were midnight, students were usually in bed by nine most nights as they would be up and about most days by eight. There was the odd time where students would but out of bed after curfew, On Patsy’s first night she had been put on duty till almost two in the morning.

She had found a young first year crying over a boy who had broken her heart. Patsy had gathered her up and helped her get back to her common room, she was in Ravenclaw. The redhead had taken no points away from her as she had taken pity on the sobbing devastated  eleven year old, she hadn’t questioned how she had a broken heart on her first night. Patsy had no right to judge, and so she didn't, she herself could recall a few horrific nights of crying over Delia Busby in her fourth year.

Patsy pulled herself out of the bathtub and pulled out her wand to make it begin draining the tub. She checked the time and realized it had just hit six, as she gathered her things and left the halls were still dead quiet. Most of the professors were just beginning to wake, she had safely put all her things inside a coin purse. During her summer break she put an undetectable extension charm on her coin purse. The charm allowed Patsy to put whatever she wanted in the coin purse and it would never grow in size or become full. It was heavily controlled by the ministry of magic, Patsy would surely get into trouble if she was found out using this spell. She had her moments of risk taking, besides using this charms was one of the best charms she had come across.

The spell was _Capacious extremis_ and it was a form of advanced magic, it had taken the redhead the course of most her hogwarts career to perfect it. The fact that she even could use it in her fifth year was remarkable. Patsy was a very smart and brilliant witch, she had picked up on things ever so quickly even when she had started. She really was an advanced witch by the end of her second year, well technically first year she was already top of the class, she had stumbled across the book whilst she was in the restricted section in her third year.

Sometimes Patsy wondered if she should have been labelled as a school prefect, she had gotten into a fair bit of mischief during her first few years at the school. But perhaps nobody had noticed, she had never once been caught, she had managed to fly under the radar.

As Patsy walked around the corner walking tall and elegant as always, especially since she had slight heels if made her walk with a slight sway. With her red hair all her slytherin stuff looked and suited Patsy brilliantly. She had heard footsteps and she wondered who it was, she realized it was Slytherins head boy Castor.

“Patsy,” Casted greeted the redhead.

“Castor,” Patsy greeted back with a half smile.

Castor was actually real a nice guy, he was a social person. He was also the captain of the slytherin team as well. Within the first few weeks he had taken Patsy under his wing, he had helped her with becoming a prefect. They both quite enjoyed potions class, they had spent the past few weeks talking about different spells and potions, the two of them had also been nerding about the porsche which had just been invented in the muggle world.

Patsy couldn’t say she was much of a car fan, but her father was and he had bought the porsche and she had fallen in love with it over the summer. Castor was considered rather a party animal and usually held parties in the Slytherin tower, especially after a quidditch game win. He partied like some of the teenage muggles back at Patsys home. In the east end of poplar, London.  

“Castor. How are you?” Patsy said smiling slowly.

“I'm good, enjoying that bathtub I see!” He gave her a genuine smile.

Castor felt like her older brother in some ways. He was extremely nice and they had been friends since this year. He was also really ambitious and could sometimes come off as cold and callous. She had been so closed off for her previous years, but now she had to talk to people and she was also in a position of authority which made her walk with more honour.

Patsy was convinced that he was gay, she had seen him on a couple recent occasions with boys or that’s what Patsy assumed. Why else would he be whispering into guys ears at every party. She greatly enjoyed the new faces she had began to get to know, Castor had become somewhat of a friend over the past few weeks.  

“Excited for today? Slytherin against Ravenclaw?” He asked with a big toothy grin.

“I am!” Patsy said over enthusiastic, he could sense her sarcasm. Really, anyone could.

“I thought you liked quidditch?” he asked confused. He saw right through her lie of being excited.

“I enjoy watching certain people watching it,” Patsy confessed, she didn't know why she felt she could divulge this information but her gut said to trust him.

Castor’s eyes widened, “Who?!” he asked with an even bigger smile, “What's his name?”

“Why do you assume it's a he?” She mumbles quietly.

He gasped, “It's a her! Which player?” He asked narrowing his brow, he took a step closer to ensure their conversation was kept private.

“A certain captain,” She said slowly, only Delia and the ravenclaw captain whose name she had forgotten were female. Delia was much prettier than her that's all Patsy could recall, besides she was quite an awful person.

If Castor knew the ravenclaw captain, which he did, he would know that she would never even talk to Patsy let alone look at her. Anyone would automatically assume one was talking about Delia rather than the ravenclaw captain. She remembered the ravenclaws name now, Neena Bakshi, she was posh and rude, she kept a close circle of friends around her at all times.

“It must be Busby!” He half yelled and then hushed himself, “She's queer!” He chuckled, “good thing she's a wizard and the wizarding world doesn't care about that. Muggles are weird.”

“They really are,” Patsy said trying to steer it away from Delia.

Castor smiled at her, “You will come to the game though? If we win we are throwing a party later in the slytherin common room. You better be there Patsy.”

“If we win, I’ll be there,” Patsy said with a smile, she didn’t know who would be at the party but it could be fun, “See you around.”

“Bye,” Castor said as he began walking off.

Patsy was grateful that Castor hadn’t asked much about Delia, she was sure he would alter when they could speak in a more private scenario. For now she was fine with not getting into her huge ridiculous crush on Delia. She sighed anc recomposed herself and began heading for the hospital wing with a confident stride.

 

* * *

By the time Patsy had gotten to the Hospital tower it was half past six, she entered the wing to find it utterly empty. Not one student was left, she looked around for the matron. She wondered where Delia was, making eye contact with the Matron she quickly strode over to her.

“Patsy!” Madam Lundby smiled.

“Where are all the patients?” Patsy asked with a raised brow

“They were all fine to go last night, only one who stayed was Ms. Delia Busby. She asked for you actually, she said you were coming back to visit. I suggested that you had fallen asleep, you are a very busy girl,” Madam Lundby explained, “She left about ten minutes ago, you just missed her. She went to get ready for class.”

“Thanks Madam Lundby,” Patsy smiled awkwardly, she quickly left the hospital wing before enduring any questioning, before exiting she called out quickly, “Have a splendid day. I’ll see you after the quidditch game today.”

“You as well dear, see you before you know it,” Madam Lundby called after her.

The redhead smiled at the woman as she left the wing, as soon as she excited her smile turned into a frown.She grumbled to herself as she quickly strode down the halls, she wanted to get outside, to visit her favourite place. It was by the water, she had time to kill before class started. Making her way out the first door she walked quickly through the lightly forested area until she came upon her usual spot. There was a large rock she enjoyed leaning on, it was right next to the river and if she shifted away from the rock slightly she could dip her toes in the lake.

Patsy always found she could have peace and quiet her, it gave her mind a chance to relax. A time where she could be alone and reflect, and mostly study. She had taken a liking to meditation though, she found it helped her reach a certain level of calmness. The redhead found her usual rock and plopped down on the grass, she quickly closed her eyes.

It seemed her eyes opened only a second later. It was not a second though, it had been about an hour. And her class started  in exactly fifteen minutes.

She jumped up panicked and began running for her class, once she reached the castle, she walked at a brisk pace. Patsy was so busy on getting to class on time she had nearly forgot she shared Potions with Delia. She groaned as she found the door to the class, she took a deep breath fixed her hair slightly though it was still askew and she adjusted her robes she entered the room. Everyone had already found their seats, luckily the only seat available was the one across the room in the back corner, she practically ran to the safety of the seat.

The tables were more like a lab than a class, there were five people on each table, there were four tables and all of them were occupied. Fifth year potions was mandatory and so it was busy a busy class, Patsy was looking forward to going into advanced potions the following year. It would be less busy and much much harder.

Patsy had sat down just as the lesson was beginning, Professor Devon was a decent professor, he was the head of the Ravenclaw house. He had looked at her with a raised brow but didn’t want to say anything to her in front of the entire class for being late.  

As the lesson began Patsy dove right into it and didn’t even realize the brunette eyes that had been watching her since she had entered. The redhead had been so flustered she hadn’t even notice Delia upon her arrival to class, but the hufflepuff quidditch captain noticed Patsy instantly.

Delia had wondered why the redhead hadn’t come back, she wasn’t upset in any way. She certainly wanted to know more about this Patience Mount, it wasn’t every day a pretty girl like Patsy hadn’t come back to flirt with Delia some more.

Delia in no way was a player but she had a fair number of suitors, she was known for the occasional snog with the occasional girl. Being a quidditch team captain got you a lot of attention, Delia didn’t really mind. She couldn’t care less of what people thought of her, she cared what Patsy thought though, Delia had thought about Patsy all night long.

She recalled having potions with her sometime in the middle of the night, the brunette couldn’t get out of the hospital wing fast enough to get ready for class. Something about seeing the redhead again had Delia feeling giddy. Thinking about her gorgeous smile and titan red hair had her butterflies swarming in her stomach, she couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this.

She ignored them though, she was much to focused on sprucing up for potions class. Delia had put her robes on and made it fifteen minutes early to class, she had taken a shower and done her hair up in a nice pristine bun. Picking a seat near the front she had pulled out her things, she waited for class to start. While waiting she watched for a certain redhead to enter.

She had waited until finally class was just about started. Then all of a sudden in came Patsy looking brilliant as ever, she had put her hair into braids. Delia couldn't help but smile, she looked so cute. She looked quite, fetching, she seemed in a hurry, she didn't even notice Delia as she entered.

Delia couldn't take her eyes off the redhead, not until Patsy noticed her at least. When she thought Patsy would never look at her she almost gave up but then all of a sudden patsy's head turned away from the professors and looked at Delia.

Delia held her breath as their eyes met.

Patsy raised a hand at her and gave her a small blushing smile. The redhead had forgotten entirely Delia was in her class. When she realized Delia had been watching her she couldn't stop the blush that turned her cheeks crimson.

As the lecture portion of the class came to an end Professor Devon began explaining that today they would be making a potion in pairs. Patsy’s heart dropped into her arse once again as Delia made eye contact with her and began making her way over to Patsy.

The redhead gulped once as Delia sat down beside her, “Want to be my partner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry, this was a bit of a filler hah you'll have to not hate me to much at the lack of interaction... update soon i promise


	4. Chapter 4

“Want to be my partner?” Delia inquired with a slight smile.

Patsy looked at her for a second before she found her voice, “I.. uh, yes.” 

The redhead couldn’t help but just smile like a fool at the brunette, she couldn’t believe this was happening. She had played this exact scenario out in her head way too many times, and now that it was happening she was at a loss for words. She knew Delia could sense this when the welsh girl chuckled softly at her and sat down beside her.

“Do you remember what potion he said we were to be doing?” Delia asked with a small blush, “I’ll be honest, I was much too distracted by you.” 

Patsy blushed deeply and looked down at her cauldron, she smiled before answering her, “It’s a Herbicide Potion, it’s advanced. I suspect most will fail at making it, but I happen to be quite good at potions. So hopefully it will turn out alright.” 

“I’m glad you’re my partner then, I’m quite dreadful at potions,” Delia frowned and looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her potions book, “It’ll be a miracle if I manage to pass this year.”

Patsy couldn’t help but feel bad for the girl, she could see the look of worry wash over Delia’s face as she admitted how ghastly she was at potions. Without second guessing herself she reached over and squeezed the brunette’s hand softly, she didn’t know why she felt she should reassure her but she did.

“Well I’d be happy to help,” Patsy said giving Delia one of her winning smiles. 

Delia looked up at the redhead and Patsy could see instant relief replace the once worried look. She must care what Patsy thought, which made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Delia smiled at her and she couldn’t help but just look into those beautiful blue welsh eyes for a split second. 

“I might just take you up on that offer,” Delia giggled as she pulled her hand away from Patsy’s and began flipping through her book until she came to the potion they were supposed to be making. 

Patsy and Delia began examining the list of items needed for the potion, flobberworm mucus, horklump juice, lionfish spines. It was all very basic and simple in Patsy’s mind, she excused herself and quickly went over to where the ingredients were kept. It didn’t take her long to find what she was looking for, as she headed back for the table she realized Delia’s eyes were looking at her and they were definitely wandering. 

She blushed once again as she walked towards the table. With all this blushing Patsy was sure she would become a permanent shade of red. As Patsy sat down and placed the ingredients on the table she realized Delia looked at her with a furrowed brow. She could see the contemplation on the brunettes face, she was struggling to spit something out. Delia noticed that Patsy had seen her confused face and Delia decided she would speak her mind.

“Patsy…” Delia paused and the two made eye contact, “Why didn't you come back last night?”

Delia was ever so blunt. 

Patsy was taken slightly aback by her abrasive attitude, but she answered her nonetheless, “Oh Deels… I'm so sorry, by the time I finished in the wing and got back to my dorm. I was so tired I barely managed to get my pajamas on… is it alright I call you Deels?”

“It's alright.. But you owe me one,” Delia teased the redhead, “and you can call me whatever you want.”

“How about a week tomorrow? I'll take you to hogsmeade?” Patsy asked with a smile. 

Hogsmeade was a little wizard village that third years and up could go with permission. It was only on certain weekends and there was always a professor. Though when they were there they could do whatever they wanted, it was essentially a huge school trip.

“I'd love that,” Delia beamed ecstatically, “You can buy me butterbeer.” 

“It's a date,” Patsy smiled nervously, not sure how Delia would take the term she used. 

“I can't wait,” Delia smiled as she looked into the slytherin’s eyes, “So how do we make this potion?”

“Right,” Patsy smiled and broke eye contact with the brunette. 

The redhead looked at her book and ingredients, she explained to Delia what needed to be done. Delia had assisted Patsy by putting a few ingredients in the cauldron as directed to, Patsy got her to stir the cauldron as she was reading from the potions book. They weren’t paying attention to the rest of their classmates, nor did they notice how horribly everyone else was doing. 

As they let their cauldron boil, they now had forty minutes to waste away as the potion finished it's final stages. Patsy looked up from the book to realize that Delia’s eyes were on her, she blushed. Again.

Delia had of course been watching the redhead the entire time, doing as she was told but she was far too distracted to actually retain any information. She couldn't help but stare as she watched Patsy read the book and figured out what she was doing. Delia couldn’t tear her eyes away from Patsy if her life depended on it. The slytherin girl had her in some sort of a trance, she could watch the adorable redhead read all day long. 

Delia was rendered speechless as Patsy told her they had forty minutes to wait until the potion was done. She had been far too busy watching Patsy that another blush had crept upon her face and caused her brain to short circuit. Luckily it seemed the slytherin already knew what she was going to say and saved Delia from having to make an awkward conversation start.

“Are you going to the quidditch game today?” Patsy asked. 

“I am, I've known the captain for a few years. I hope you guys win,” Delia smiled, she made sure there were no ravenclaws in ear shot before continuing, “That ravenclaw captain is a real bitch... I do wish we could sit next to each other.”

Patsy didn't know what to say, first she hadn’t expected Delia to swear. Then she had made that comment, oh boy, she was a blushing disaster. Soon she would need a scarf to hide her permanently red cheeks. 

“If we win, Castor’s throwing a party. You should come,” Patsy offered casually. 

Delia giggled at the redhead, “Castor already told me. I'll be there if you guys win. Wouldn't miss it for the world.” 

“I wish I could fly, I would love to try quidditch. That's something I don't think I'll ever be able to do,” Patsy said with a sad smile and shrug of her shoulders. 

“I’ll teach you how to fly if you teach me to be better in potions,” Delia offered. 

Patsy looked into her eyes, “That sounds absolutely splendid, Deels.” 

“I like that you call me Deels,” Delia replied wholeheartedly, she looked into the redheads eyes once again and her stomach flipped. 

Patsy giggled softly and blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, “So, how do you know Castor?”

“The team captains all know each other, we have to discuss team practices all the time. I've known him for a few years though, we're both heavily involved in quidditch. He's a really great captain, the other captains call me the baby, they are all in their seventh years whilst I am only in my fifth,” Delia laughed, “So I guess they don't take me as seriously. But this year hufflepuff is gonna win the house cup, I'm telling you Pats it's going to be my team.”

Patsy smiled at the brunette, she tilted her head slightly at the short form of her name, nobody had ever called her Pats before. Her father wasn’t one for nicknames, and her mother, well she had always just called her Patsy in short for Patience. 

Before Patsy could say anything she realized they had to finish the potion, she changed the subject back to the potion. She had done most of the work but she very thoroughly explained to Delia what she was doing, the welsh hufflepuff had put the potion into a vial for the professor. By the end of the class they were the only pair to successfully finish the potion, everyone else had been close or far from it. They were the only two to have perfected it, and the professor made sure to announce it to the entire class. 

Patsy wasn’t deaf, neither was Delia. She gave the redhead a small smile of support as a few of their classmates whispered a few unmentionable names, Delia had to bite her tongue. The brunette wasn’t a violent girl but oh how she wanted to turn around and slap the smiles off the faces of her fellow classmates. 

The end of class bell sounded and Patsy’s enchanting voice broke through Delia’s  angry thoughts, she instantly snapped back to reality. Her head shot in the direction of Patsy’s as she realized that they had to part ways now, they didn’t share any other class together. Suddenly Delia felt a very sharp pang of sadness shoot through her, her shoulders began to feel heavy as the two said their goodbyes. 

Delia stood in the dungeon corridor and watched Patsy disappear down the hallway, she called out to her briskly, “I’ll see you at the party later!” 

Patsy spun around and walked backwards, she couldn’t help but laugh at Delia’s confidence in her quidditch team. And for once, Patsy really hoped for that win, “I can’t wait!” Patsy called back with a giggle. 

Delia smiled and didn’t even realize her friend sneaking up behind her, “Hey Delia,” the voice said softly, “Who is that?” 

Delia spun around and was faced with her best friend Barbara Gilbert, they were in the same house and were the same age. Barbara was a bit of an idiot when it came to socialising, and she had a hard time understanding a lot of the social norms, though recently she had being much better with social outings.

The two had been friends since almost day one, Delia and her had just somehow clicked. And as awkward as the tall skinny brunette was, Delia enjoyed having Barbara around. She was a good friend, they always met up after potions as they shared divination class. 

“Patience Mount,” Delia blushed a deep shade of red, she was never like this and Barbara would surely notice, she was relatively oblivious to most things but not that oblivious. 

“The new slytherin prefect?” Barbara gasped, “I’ve heard about her, apparently she’s really posh and ignorant, I think she’s seen as quite the prude.”

“I think she’s cute,” Delia smiled as she walked off to class with Barbara. 

“You think every girl is cute Delia,” Barbara pointed out. 

“That is true… but she’s different,” Delia said aloofly, wanting to change the subject she asked, “And since when are you up to date with people’s social status?” 

“You’d be surprised how much gossip you hear in the library,” Barbara said, “Not like you ever spend time there. Patsy’s there all the time, people love to pick on the nerds, I think the only reason nobody talks about me is because you’ll beat them.”

“She’s always in the library?” Delia asked with high interest.

“She’s usually in there last period, I have a spare then” Barbara mused, she looked at Delia who was so curious to hear anything about this Patience, “look at you, all smitten.” 

“I am not!” Delia squealed, “careful maybe I’ll beat you myself.”

“You and I both know you would and could never hurt a fly,” Barbara laughed and teased her friend, “I don’t think Patsy’s ever taken kindly to being courted either, do you think she’s queer?”

“She’s taking me for butterbeer next hogsmeade trip,” Delia mumbled softly, but loud enough for the tall brunette to hear.

Barbara’s eyes widened, “and it’s a date?”

“She even used the word date!” Delia giggled, she felt like a blushing school girl, but she couldn’t care less, she had a date, with Patience Mount, the cause of her outrageous butterflies. They still wouldn’t go away.

The two had finally made their way to class, talking about the date, Barbara was enthused that Delia was trying dating again. Barbara had felt bad for Delia when shit hit the fan with the welsh girl’s ex, she had been there for Delia but she had suffered dearly. They stopped talking about Patsy as they entered the classroom, and quickly sat down at their usual table near the back. 

Delia couldn’t help but be happy, she felt lighthearted and slightly at ease, this whole having a date had her feeling rather excited. Thinking about Patsy made her blush slightly, she wondered what the redhead was up to, leaning her head on her wrist Delia smiled. She thought about Patsy, the mysterious slytherin prefect. 

 

* * *

 

Patsy sat at the party with a drink in her hand, she had gotten there early but it had been an hour or so and there were a lot more people now. She wasn’t sure what the drink was but Castor had gotten it for her, they of course had won the game. Patsy went to it, it had been quite the spectacle, she had to admit she had a fun time watching the game for once. She had thought of Delia the entire time though, wishing she was sitting beside her, instead she had sat next to a slytherin girl Castor had introduced her to, Trixie.

Trixie Franklin was kind, she was in the same year as Patsy, and she happened to be one of Castor’s dearest friends. Patsy knew who Trixie was, she was rather well known, but she had never had the chance to talk to Trixie. When Castor dragged her over to meet the blonde, Patsy had been nervous, but the nerves were quickly replaced with embarrassment and anger when Castor mentioned he told Trixie of her crush.

Most of the game had consisted of Trixie asking Patsy a million questions about Delia. She had informed Patsy that she knew Delia, and had offered that she talk with Delia to obtain some intel on how she felt about the redhead. Patsy had turned down the offer of course, she certainly felt like a blushing school girl as she sat beside Trixie and gossiped about the welsh quidditch captain. 

Patsy had somehow confided in the blonde, she felt an instant connection with this girl. Trixie was very easy to talk to and so they talked quite a bit about Delia, and Patsy’s feelings for her. After deciding that was enough about her, the two began chatting about Trixie’s various crushes - most were on slytherin players -. She didn’t have anyone she was gunning for, she claimed most of the boys her age were far too annoying and bothersome to actually date them.

After the game Patsy had been rather excited, her and Trixie had gotten really into it. They had been cheering and everything, so after the game the two happily strolled back to their common room to celebrate their first victory of the year. 

Patsy had caught up with Madam Lundby in the halls on the way to the common room, when the matron saw how much fun she was having she told the slytherin to go enjoy her party. She could help in the hospital wing next time, Patsy had thanked her graciously, she didn’t think she would have so much fun. 

Patsy now sat wondering where Trixie had gone, and if Delia would be coming to the party. She was wearing a dress, most of the slytherins were dressed nicely anyways. Slytherins partied hard but they always wore fancy clothes, Patsy didn’t mind, she loved wearing nice clothes when she could. She found it to be fun, she wore a green dress that had buttons at the front, it hung loosely around her hips and fell to her knees. She wore black flats to go along with the dress, her hair was in a nice updo. Patsy had also applied some red lipstick, Trixie had told her it was needed if Delia was going to be there later.

“Patsy!” Trixie smiled brightly as she appeared from nowhere, she came and sat down beside Patsy, on the bright green couch.

People around were dancing, drinking and listening to music. It was a fun party, some people were doing the foxtrot. A few students were dancing dirtier as well, and of course there was a couple couches in the back of the common which consisted of snogging slytherins.

“Hey,” Patsy smiled at the blonde. 

“Where’s Delia?” Trixie asked looking around.

“I hope she comes, I put on this dress for her” Patsy admitted shyly.

“Oh my,” Trixie giggled, “I’m sure she’ll come Patsy.” 

“I’m trying to remain hopeful” Patsy laughed.

“Have you two been friends long?” Trixie asked. 

“No,” Patsy laughed loudly, “We just met.”

“Oh Patsy,” Trixie squeezed the redhead’s shoulder, knowing full well how long Patsy had been crushing on Delia, “Does she like you?” 

“We are going on a date for butterbeer next time we go to hogsmeade,” Patsy couldn’t contain the smile, she giggled and blushed a deep shade of red.

Trixie gasped, “A date?! You didn’t tell me that, oh my, dark horse!”

“I guess it never came up,” Patsy gave weakly with a shrug of her shoulders, she didn’t know why she felt guilty for not telling Trixie but for some reason she did.

“I’ll let it slip this time, we haven’t had much time for talking I’ll give you that, I want full details when you go,” Trixie smiled at Patsy, she took a sip of her drink. 

“I’m quite excited,” Patsy admitted.

Trixie just looked at Patsy and laughed, Patsy herself couldn't help herself from laughing either. A moment later Trixie smacked Patsy on the shoulder and pointed to the door briefly, the redhead at first stunned at the smack. Patsy begrudgingly looked to the door only to see Delia, the redhead gulped as they made eye contact, smiling at the hufflepuff she waved her over. 

Delia was wearing her regular hogwarts robes, Patsy couldn’t help but smile at how unformal she had looked, but nobody noticed and Delia didn’t seem to care. Still, she looked pretty as per usual, Trixie laughed once again as she saw Patsy’s reaction to Delia’s entrance. 

“You're like a school girl in love,” Trixie whispered to Patsy just as Delia entered earshot, meaning Patsy had no time to respond. 

Patsy had to ignore the blondes comment and smiled brightly at Delia, “Hi Deels.”

“Hi Pats,” Delia replies with a curtsy and a small smile, she then turned to Trixie, “Trixie it’s good to see you.”

“You as well sweetie, I’ll leave you two to it,” Trixie smiled, as she did so she caught Patsy’s eye, she winked at the nervous looking redhead as if to say good luck. 

Trixie would have no part of being a third wheel, she knew how excited Patsy was to spend time with Delia. So she left them to do their thing, besides she could bug Patsy and ask her about it later. She strode off in search of a familiar face, quickly finding some people she joined their group and continued partying.

“How was the rest of your day Patsy?” Delia smiled as she sat down beside the redhead.

“It was good,” Patsy blushed and looked at her hands, she was nervous and all this noise in the common room was making her head hurt she asked suddenly, “Do you want to go for a walk?”

Delia looked at the redhead and couldn’t hold back a smile, she thought her heart might burst. She had been so excited to go this party, Barbara had suggested she wait a while till she could calm herself down. Barbara had also reminded Delia that she would seem cooler to show up to the party later. Delia reluctantly had listened, she had been ready to go to the party about twenty minutes after the game. She didn’t know why but Patsy made her nervous, she had never felt this way around a girl before, most girls were so easy to talk to. 

“I’d love to,” Delia replied with an eager smile, she grabbed Patsy by the hand and led her out of the common room.

As soon as they exited the Slytherin common room it was suddenly quiet, it was a nice quiet though. 

“You look really pretty Patsy,” Delia finally found the courage to say so when they got to the courtyard.

“Thank you Delia,” Patsy spoke sincerely, the darkness of the courtyard hid her horribly red cheeks.

“I've never been out here at this hour,” Delia said as they found a bench to sit on in the empty courtyard. 

“Oh it's one of my favourite places to be at this time,” Patsy smiled as she leaned back comfortably on the bench. 

“So, what's it like being a prefect?” Delia asked curiously.

“I like it. A lot of students think of me prudish and posh. Think we never get up to no good, I assure you I have had my fair share of mischief,” Patsy chuckled. 

“Patsy you dark horse!” Delia exclaimed, “You’ll be indulging on those stories in the future, you can tell me about it next week on our date.” 

Patsy blushed even more so, she didn’t even know what to say. She had used the term date loosely in hopes that Delia might catch on that she meant it to be a date not just friends going out. She looked at the girl and smiled, they continued talking for another hour or so, they lost track of time completely. By the time Delia had thought to check her watch it had been over an hour past curfew, Delia suddenly jumped up and was panic stricken. 

“Pats it's half past one!” Delia said frightfully, “We can’t get caught!” 

“Don’t worry Deels, I’m a prefect, I’ll say I was escorting you back to your room,” Patsy said reassuringly, “besides the only one on duty right now is someone from hufflepuff, Kate I think. She's harmless, she could never take points away. I’ll take you to your room.”

Delia just laughed at Patsy, she had been so scared and worried for a split second. Her heart was still thumping in her chest, she grabbed Patsy’s hands and pulled her up from her seat. She then skipped off across the courtyard back towards the hufflepuff common room. They had giggled almost the entire way there, Patsy had been surprised nobody had caught nor heard them. 

They now stood outside Delia’s common room, they faced each other and realized that the fun had come to an end. They now had to say goodnight and neither of them wanted to, but they heard a set of muffled footsteps which hurried them along in saying their goodbyes.

“Goodnight Deels,” Patsy smiled.

“Goodnight Pats,” Delia smiled, she grabbed and squeezed the redhead’s hand before disappearing into the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I finally have an update, hope you enjoy this one. lots of interaction in this chapter!!!
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
> hope everyone is enjoying their new year so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in one day, I was on a freaking roll. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this, 
> 
> let me know what you thought :)

Patsy woke up that Friday with the biggest smile on her face. This weekend was Hogsmeade weekend, she had a date. With Delia Busby. She got up for class, hair curlers in, she tiptoed to the bathroom with her robes in hand. Patsy smiled cheekily as she stood in front of the mirror, she began taking out her curlers just as Trixie entered the washroom.

“Oh!” Trixie smiled, “Good morning Patsy.”

“Good morning Trixie,” Patsy smiled brightly at the blonde.

“Excited for your date today?” Trixie gave the redhead a huge grin.

“Yes, I suppose,” Patsy said with a shrug of her shoulders, she bit her cheek to keep herself from smiling like a fool.

“You suppose?!” Trixie chuckled loudly, it resonated off the walls, “You’re practically bursting at the seams.”

Patsy did a one eighty to face Trixie who had quirked her head, she turned her head from her own mirror and looked at Patsy. The redhead looked at the blonde seriously only able to keep her composure for a small moment before the huge smile had returned. Trixie began laughing as she watched the redhead try to come of as cool but it was obvious to Trixie that Patsy was excited about this date.

“Maybe I’m a little excited,” Patsy mumbled, she turned her attention back to the mirror and her hair.

Trixie laughed and did the same, “Are you two just going to get butterbeer?”

“I think so,” Patsy replied as she took the last curler out, “I don’t care what we do as long as it’s her and I.”

“You really like her,” Trixie stated.

“I do,” Patsy smiled, “I never thought she’d ever be interested in me.”

“You are so pretty Patsy,” Trixie said, “Anyone would be lucky to have you by their side.”

“Thank you Trixie,” Patsy blushed, she never knew how to take a compliment, “for what it’s worth you are quite the catch yourself.”

Trixie laughed, “You’re ever so kind Patsy.”

Patsy smiled and looked at the blonde who was now applying pan stick, the redhead was a bit dumbstruck by the luck she was having this year. She had a few friends now, Trixie and Castor. She was a prefect, she was even beginning to gain some reputation as a decent prefect and so she had received a bit of respect as of late. And to top it all off she had a date with the girl of her dreams.

“I can’t help but feel as though it’s too good to be true,” Patsy said as she applied a bit of panstick on her own face, “it feels as if something awful is going to happen.”

“Oh Patsy,” Trixie said with a sigh, “You can’t think that way, you have to think of what’s happening now. Whatever happens you will deal with it then, not now, don’t prepare yourself for things that haven’t happened yet. Live in the present sweetie.”

Patsy nodded slightly, she applied red lipstick finishing up with her makeup, “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Trixie laughed as she finished applying her makeup as well, she stood and took in the redhead, “Oh you’re hair looks absolutely lovely.”

It was true. Patsy had put in a bunch of curlers the previous night before bed, the curls now fell down her face with a nice wave to them. She had just brushed them out, and finished it off by putting about a bucket worth of hair lacquer on. She had definitely put some effort into getting ready for her date, now of course it wasn’t until this afternoon.

The students had to wait until after lunch to go to Hogsmeade though, Fridays were the late nights. They didn't return from Hogsmeade until almost two in the morning. Of course students could come and go as they pleased, the only thing they had to do was get their name checked off. They had to inform a professor if they were leaving, they would then return on a magical bus that dropped them off at Hogwarts.

Most students would skip classes in the morning before going to Hogsmeade, everyone would have a late breakfast then they would all gather down by the forbidden forest. It was there that they held the secret duels, it was quite the spectacle actually. Patsy had heard a lot about it recently, being a prefect she heard about all sorts of secrets. She had heard that last year Delia had gotten her arse kicked, or at least that’s what Castor said happened. That was last year. Her fourth year.

You had to be invited, it was third years and up, Patsy had received an invitation this year. Castor had given it to her and said she was very much wanted there. Of course she didn’t have to go. Patsy wasn’t sure if she would attend, she was hoping Trixie wouldn’t bring it up though. The redheaded slytherin didn’t know if it would be a good idea, she was a prefect and doubted that any other prefects would be there besides herself and Castor.

Patsy had spent most of the week being harassed by Delia that she had to attend the event on Friday. The hufflepuff captain had given a convincing speech on why she should go, but the redhead was still left feeling uneasy about it. Patsy really didn’t want to go but she knew she would if it meant Delia would be there.

“Thank you,” Patsy smiled.

“Are you all set then?” Trixie asked.

“For what?” Patsy replied.

“For the duels,” Trixie smiled, “it’s so much fun! It’s the first gathering this year, apparently they’ve found a new spot, deeper in the forest. Castor said there was even a duel stage. I’ve heard they are trying something new this year.”

“Oh Trixie I don’t know,” Patsy mumbled, “I hadn’t planned on going.”

“Castor said they want you there! You’re coming,” Trixie giggled, “And you already know Delia will be there.”

Patsy sighed and rolled her eyes at the blonde, “Okay I’ll come… I want to see what this is all about.”

“Everyone does,” Trixie giggled, “let’s go, we are already a few minutes late.”

 

* * *

 

Upon arrival people had been screaming loudly, they were getting pumped up for the duel, Patsy stayed by Trixie’s side like glue. The tent like structure in the middle of the forbidden forest was huge, Patsy was sure there was a spell that had kept it hidden from the professors. Inside was incredible, the redhead could not believe her eyes. The tent was split into four quadrants, each quadrant for each house.

Gryffindor. Slytherin. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff.

From the Gryffindor quadrant stood a black haired beauty, she was clearly getting her house pumped up. She was yelling to her teammates, cheering and chanting, she looked intense. Patsy couldn't help but feel shivesr shoot up her back as the black haired slytherin noticed the redhead. Her eyes bore into Patsy, and not in a good way. If she glared any harder Patsy was sure he would burst into flames any moment from the clear hatred in this girl's eyes. Patsy couldn't quite make out who it was so she quickly looked away from the intimidating Gryffindor her eyes instead wandered to the banners that hung from the walls.

Each house had their own banner, which hung from the tent  like flags. Music blared into Patsy's ears, she almost had to cover them, the noise was intense. In the centre of it all was the stage. It was longer than it was wide, it would've been about the length of three dinner tables pushed together. It was a mix of red, green, blue and yellow for the houses, each house animal was also imprinted on the stage. Stairs on either side, Patsy gulped, this wasn't what she expected. She had thought it would just be some students goofing around and shooting some jinx's and spells at each other in the forest, this was something else. 

It was like something out of a movie, there had to be at least two hundred people there, Patsy quickly made eye contact with Delia, she waved at the brunette who waved back but Patsy thought she seemed a little stressed out. Her face was white with fear, the redhead noticed instantly, she wondered what was wrong.

Patsy made a beeline for the welsh Hufflepuff and it was Trixie who followed her this time, she smiled upon seeing Delia and hugged her with a grin, “Hey Delia.”

“Hey trixie,” Delia smiled, she turned to Patsy, “Patsy I need to talk to you.”

Patsy didn’t know what to say, Delia had a look of pure terror on her face. Patsy felt herself reaching for Delia, instead the brunette grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from Trixie. The blonde was now talking to someone from Ravenclaw, turning her full attention to Delia she looked at her with concern.

“Whatever is the matter Deels?” Patsy asked concerned, “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Patsy I just found out, I swear we didn’t know, nobody knew this is what they had planned. Castor didn’t know either,” Delia gasped panic struck, she grabbed the redheads hands and held her tightly.

“What’s happened?” Patsy gulped, her hands become clammy, her face was probably white, fear struck her hard and she didn’t even know what she was scared of.

“Please don’t hate me Pats, oh please,” Delia said loud over the rallying crowd.

“I could never. Just please tell me what’s the matter Delia,” Patsy said in a stern voice.

Delia sighed and took a deep breath before explaining, causing Patsy’s anxiety to skyrocket even higher than it already was. Slowly the hufflepuff made eye contact with Patsy, she spoke softly, “It’s my ex.. She uh, she knows we’ve been talking I guess… I uh... Think she knows about our date.. And she, well she helps run the duels… The new thing they’re trying… A name is drawn and the person whose name was drawn picks whomever they want to duel. They have to be here, that’s why they invited you. They’re going to use her as an example and she’s already picked you.”

Patsy looked at Delia dumbstricken, she didn’t even know what to say. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Finally she straightened her shoulders, standing tall and brave she looked at the brunette.

“Lavender Addingtong, right?” Patsy asked, confirming the name of Delia’s ex, she gulped realizing it must have been her who had been staring her down. 

Lavender was a Gryffindor quidditch player, she was in her sixth year. She was a beater on the team, and a hell of a good one at that. She was a year older than both the girls, she was sixteen. She was not on the best terms with Patsy as it was, they had recently had a few run ins and Patsy had taken points from gryffindor due to being out past curfew. And now here she was apparently messing with her ex girlfriend.

She had practically forgotten that the two had dated last year, she had crushed on Delia but she tried to avoid them. They had been intoxicating to be around last year, Patsy had been lucky she had never shared a class with the two of them. Apparently they had gotten quite handsy with each other, which had made Patsy angry at the time, so she avoided them entirely. Now she just didn’t care, as they had broken up.

“Yes,” Delia puffed out quietly.

A hand grabbed at Patsy’s shoulder, it was Trixie, she beckoned at Patsy to come with her. The duel was starting and they had to be with their houses, points were distributed so it became a somewhat competitive game between the witches and wizards of Hogwarts. Whoever won would win five points for their house, the one that lost would lose those five points.

She began to walk away with Trixie but Delia held her back for a second, she squeezed the redhead’s hand, “I’m rooting for you Pats.”

Patsy squeezed her hand back, and amidst all the terror she felt herself smile at the hufflepuff. Somehow those words were all she needed to hear and she didn’t need anybody else by her side, just this girl. With one last smile Patsy pulled away from Delia and half jogged to where Trixie now was, she looked back at the brunette briskly who waved at Patsy. She quickly found a spot and looked at Trixie panic struck, the blonde raised a brow and looked at her questioningly.

“Lavender,” Patsy mumbled.

“Lavender?” Trixie asked, “Lavender Addingtong? She’s one hell of a duelist, is someone dueling her?”

That name sounded familiar. Why did that ring a bell for the blonde.

“Yes!” Patsy cried out, “Me!”

Trixie raised a brow but before she could do anything Castor spoke out loudly, using a spell to project his voice so everyone could hear him.

“Welcome back!” He smiled, and paused for a roar of applause, “The winners cup will be claimed by one of you! As per every year each victory keeps you in. Three loses and you’re out, you have three chances to be a winner. The more you win, the more you will battle, the more people that get out, the closer you are to becoming the duel champion. Same as always, but! We have decided to add something new, a twist to the competition. This year we draw names from a hat.”

“Competition!” Patsy said, worry evident in her voice, “Nobody said anything about a competition.”

“From this hat we will draw a name, and whatever name is picked, they will then pick a lucky someone to duel with. Now-” He was cut off by a roar of applause, it seemed the Slytherins specifically were excited for this new game, “Now the idea is to win as many matches as possible. All who are here are in the competition and the hat. All must duel! But if you really don’t want to duel well I ask why are you here?” - he laughed a bit as did the crowd- “Lavender Addingtong! One of us who helps run this club, she is going to demonstrate how this works. Now let’s say her name has been drawn.”

Trixie looked over at Patsy who was breathing heavily, she raised a brow and realized who Lavender was and why that name had sounded familiar. Delia. Ex-girlfriend.  

“Lavender now gets to pick anybody in this room to duel. Lavender where are you? Before we start, this round will not count it’s just a fun kick off I suppose!”

Lavender smiled and joined Castor on the dueling stage, she stepped onto the stage with grace. She was quick to call out who her opponent would be.

“Patience Mount,” Lavender called loudly, her british accent crisp and sharp, like daggers, “I challenge her.”

Castor stood there awkwardly and smiled. A few people gasped and looked over towards Patsy. Others murmured in the redhead’s direction pointing and gawking. Apparently rumours had spread through the school of Delia and Patsy. Well, afterall Delia was a big deal at Hogwarts, she made headlines the first week in the school newspaper for her quidditch win.

Trixie gasped and smacked a hand over her mouth. She looked over at Patsy and watched as the redhead stood up slowly and made her way over towards the stage.

As Patsy drew near, she saw the sly grin on Lavender’s face, and the ever so apologetic look on Castor’s. She smiled at Castor and she tried to smile at the gryffindor. But Lavender was quick to lean in and whisper to the Slytherin.

“You’re done prefect,” She growled into Patsy’s ear.

The only other prefect besides Patsy was Castor. She shook off the gryffindor’s comment and held herself tall, she came to a stance beside the taller girl. She had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, she had been wearing her robes as was everyone else, she hadn’t any makeup on though. She looked tough.

Patsy looked beautiful though, she had worn her robes as well, but her hair and the lipstick she had applied made her look splendid.

“Pull out your wands Duelists,” Castor said, “You all know the rules. No unforgivable curses.”

They both did as they were told. Pulling out their wands they took their places at either end of the stage.

“Alright, on my word you duel,” He spoke clear and crisp, he went to Patsy before walking off stage, his voice not projected anymore he whispered to her and grasped her shoulders gently, “You can do this Mount.”

Patsy smiled and nodded at his words, she didn’t know if she could do this. Sure she had practiced almost every summer with her father, but it had never been this real or this serious.

She gulped, “Thanks.”

Castor let go of the redhead and quickly stepped off the stage, “Duelists. On the ready,” he raised his wand.

Lavender raised her wand at Patsy, preparing.

Patsy had hers raised slightly, ready as well.

Her brow furrowed and suddenly all she saw was Lavender. The girl that was in her way, this bothersome girl that had so suddenly crept upon her and dragged her out of her comfortable hideaway. Perhaps it was the slytherin in her, but she was determined to win this. She stood square and was ready for whatever was about to happen, she took a deep breath before hearing Castor’s sharp voice.

“Duel!” He yelled, he flicked his wand and a gong like sound went off to signal the start of the match.

“Stupify!” Lavender yelled out quickly, shooting the jinx at the redhead.

Patsy was quick to defend, she quickly pointed at her opponent and yelled back, “Rennervate!”

Lavender was quick to yell out another jinx though, “Flipendo,” this time the jinx hit Patsy.

The knockback jinx sent the redhead flying, she slammed down hard on her arse near the edge of the stage, she didn’t even stand before yelling out another spell, “Aguamenti.”

A fast jet like stream of water shot in the direction of Lavender, it knocked her over, flipping her and throwing her hard onto her back. She held her wand and was dazed for a split second, Patsy jumped at the chance. Just like her father had told her, to wait until the opportune moment to strike.

Patsy stood as the water disappeared and realized everyone was in awe. She looked at the crowd briefly before turning her attention back to her opponent who was clearly out of it now. Castor cheered and yelled loudly for Patsy alongside the rest of the crowd. It was a sixth year spell after all, another very challenging spell that Patsy had learned a year early than the others.

That moment. To strike. It was now.

“Expelliarmus!” Patsy yelled out quickly, she could have used a number of spells to finish off her opponent but she chose the easiest and quickest. She watched the other girl’s wand fly out of her hand and land somewhere in the crowd.

Lavender stood slowly, drenched in water. She stood gapping at the redhead who was standing there looking just as surprised as she. The crowd cheered loudly as they realized that Lavender had just been bested by a fifth year, Castor jumped up onto the stage and clapped for the prefect. He smiled and nodded at Patsy, who just laughed and was awestruck by what she had just done. Everyone in the crowd was amazed, they were going wild. Lavender made her way over to the two others on the stage. Shaking hands with Patsy, she gave the slytherin a small smile and a nod.

The look she had given Patsy, it told her this was not over. The redhead gulped and stepped off the stage.

After everyone had calmed down and the two girls had taken their seats, they had continued on with the beginning of the competition. Though what had happened, and Lavender’s loss would not be soon forgotten.

 

* * *

 

“Patsy,” Delia gawked as they sat down in the back corner at the Hog’s Head Inn, Patsy set the two mugs of butterbeer down on the table, “I can’t believe that just happened.”

They had spent the entire way here not talking about it, Delia wanted to wait until they were alone. Patsy was grateful for that, but it didn't matter. The entire bus ride had consisted of Patsy getting congratulated by various members of the club, a few slytherins had said they would be rooting for her win.

“I can’t either,” Patsy laughed, she giggled and took a sip of her butterbeer, “She’s quite nerve wracking.”

“Oh heavens I know,” Delia sighed, “I am so sorry for that Patsy.”

Her tone became serious with a hint of genuine guilt, she wanted to reach for Patsy’s hand but something kept her from doing so. Perhaps she was worried the redhead would lash out from having had do the duel in the first place.

“It’s quite alright,” Patsy smiled, “I dare say it was a lot of fun.”

Delia laughed, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I am sorry she’s dragged you into this though Patsy, you don’t deserve that. I’m not going to let her come near you, I promise,” Delia smiled, this time she did reach for the slytherin’s hand.

Patsy hadn’t pulled away, instead she smiled at the touch, she wasn’t one who needed protection, But for some reason hearing it from the brunette had filled with her with a slight warmth that radiated throughout her chest. She looked into those soft blue eyes and felt as if everything would be okay, and whatever happened didn’t matter, as long as she could sit here and gaze into those blue eyes forever.

“It’s okay Deels,” Patsy smiled, she squeezed the hufflepuff’s hand gently, “If you’re by my side I think I’ll manage.”

“Well I don’t plan on being anywhere else,” Delia replied with the same wholehearted smile, oh how she could sit here till the dawn of time.

Everything felt so right with Patsy, so easy. She wondered if Patsy felt the same.

“Are you excited to begin doing duels?” Patsy asked taking another sip of her butterbeer.

“I suppose,” Delia chuckled, “I am nowhere near as good as you are.”

“My father taught me how to duel,” Patsy smiled, she looked into her mug and leaned back in her seat, “He’s taught me every summer ever since I’ve been in school, I’ve only ever done duels with him. I never thought I would actually do well. He pushed me to be my best, and I did my best.”

“He taught you well Patsy,” Delia smiled, “My mam always told me that duels were to dangerous, did your mam say that too?”

“She..Uhm,” Patsy sighed sadly, “My mom’s dead.”

Patsy looked into her butterbeer and could feel the brunette’s eyes bore into her.

“Patsy, I’m so sorry I had no idea,” Delia said softly.

“It’s alright,” Patsy whispered, “You didn’t know, but if you don’t mind. I don’t wish to speak of it. Not yet.”

“I would never force you to tell me something you didn’t want to Pats,” Delia gave the redhead a gentle smile, she reached for hand once again and squeezed it before returning her hand to her mug of butterbeer.

“Thank you Deels,” Patsy smiled, she looked up at the hufflepuff, “So your next game is soon?”

“Yes,” Delia replied simply, “It’s against ravenclaw. Will you come?”

“I’d love nothing more than to watch you win quidditch Delia,” Patsy giggled, she loved watching Delia play quidditch.

 

* * *

 

The bus ride back to Hogwarts had been pleasant, quiet but pleasant. The two had talked for hours, ordering several cups of butterbeer. Now they enjoyed each other’s company on the bus ride home. Delia had rested her head on Patsy’s shoulder the entire ride. It was about a fifteen minute journey from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. Patsy enjoyed every minute of that ride.

Upon arriving back at the castle they now stood awkwardly in the courtyard not wanting the date to come to an end. There wasn’t anybody else in the courtyard at one thirty, most students had already returned from Hogsmeade.

“I had a good time,” Patsy spoke first.

Delia giggled and looked up at the redhead, “So did I.”

“I’ll see you in class Monday?” Patsy asked.

“Yes, that sounds lovely,” Delia smiled.

“Goodnight Delia,” Patsy smiled and turned to walk towards her common room.

“Pats?” Delia called suddenly, “Do you want to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning?”

“I’d love to Deels,” Patsy blushed but mostly she was ecstatic at the idea of getting to see Delia again so soon.

“Goodnight Patsy,” Delia smiled and turned to walk away to her own common room.

Patsy smiled the entire way back to the Slytherin tower, she half skipped half walked down the empty corridors unable to contain her joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying themselves... 
> 
> Here is another chapter, had fun writing as per usual. 
> 
> And also as per usual,  
> let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also I am in need of a beta. Let me know if you are interested.

The weekend had gone by quickly, too quickly for Patsy’s liking. She had spent the majority of it with Trixie and some hours with Delia. After they had shared breakfast the morning after their date, she had taught a bit of potions to Delia. They hadn’t actually tried to make any potion recipes but they did review a few things from their textbooks. They hadn’t seen each other since as Delia had a quidditch game and had to practice the majority of the weekend. She had been pushing her team, they wanted to win just as much as she did. 

The Hufflepuff team loved Delia, Patsy had seen this when she had spent her Saturday afternoon watching the Hufflepuff team. On Sunday, Patsy herself had been too busy to watch, she had homework to catch up on and she was needed in the hospital wing Sunday afternoon. Madam Lundby had been working on showing Patsy how to grow back bones, it was a grotesque process.

She hadn’t run into Delia at all on Sunday, which had made her day long and boring. She had seen her in potions class the next morning though, Delia was extremely nervous for her game. She felt as if her team wasn’t prepared and Patsy had told her that she’d practiced more than enough. So she managed to convince Delia to come sit with her at lunch so she could have a good meal before the game. 

Now here Patsy was sitting with Trixie and Castor, she was at the Slytherin table, lunch had begun ten minutes ago. Since the game was taking place and Patsy had no class after lunch she wouldn't have class for the rest of the day. Her first two classes were relaxing and fun having had potions with Delia first thing in the morning and second period was Astronomy.

“Hey Patsy,” Castor spoke as he finished his mouthful of food, “You never did tell me how your date went?” 

Patsy shot a narrow eyed glare at Trixie who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Patsy simply sighed whilst rolling her eyes and looked back at the head boy. 

“It was fun,” Patsy said, a blush had crept upon her cheeks, “She’s quite fantastic.” 

Trixie giggled at the comment happily. 

“I’m happy for you Patsy,” Castor smiled, suddenly his brow furrowed and his face became serious, “Though there’s something we wanted to talk to you about.” 

Trixie looked at him and smiled at the redhead, “We don’t wish to burst your bubble Patsy, we just want you to know the truth and as your friends we feel we owe you that.”

“Oh dear,” Patsy’s smile turned to a frown, “that's not what one wishes to hear... Let’s have it then.”

She placed her hands down on the table and let out a huff in preparation for whatever was about to be said. 

“It’s Delia..” Castor began.

Trixie interrupted, “She is known for getting around.” 

Patsy looked down at her food and sighed, “I know.” 

“We just don’t want to see you get hurt sweetie,” the blonde smiled. 

Castor added quickly, “We just thought you should know, she’s really quite a flirt. But I do think she’s rather interested in you.”

“You do?” Patsy asked quickly.

“Oh it’s obvious,” Trixie laughed loudly. 

“Just be cautious is all,” Castor said reaching for the redhead’s hand and squeezing it gently. 

“I will try my best,” Patsy laughed, “I’ve had a crush on her in silence since day one, how bad could it really be to go back to being strangers.” 

Castor and Trixie both smiled at the redhead, sympathy and care evident in both their eyes. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you both some questions,” Patsy said, deciding it was time to change the subject.

“Oh?” Trixie raised a brow. 

“Am I really entered in this blasted competition?” Patsy asked.

“I’m afraid so,” Trixie offered.

“I’m sorry chap,” Castor gave the redhead a small smile, “If I had of known, I never would have let this happen.” 

“That’s clearly why you didn’t know,” Trixie pointed out.

“It’s alright,” Patsy said, “It’s no use being angry with you, that won’t get me anywhere.” 

“Patsy, you are very good,” Castor spoke, “I suspect you will do very well. You will beat all the students in your year no doubt. Lavender is a very talented witch and she won last year. Even against the seventh years, if you can beat her you might win this yourself.”

Patsy’s eye grew wide, but before she could speak Trixie spoke instead. 

“A fifth year! Winning the duels, could you imagine,” Trixie gasped, “That would be incredible. Patsy you would go down in history, well through the students. By god they would remember you for years, you have to win!”

“Trixie,” Castor laughed, “You’ll give her nightmares.”

“I will have to duel seventh years?” Patsy asked, her eyes wide.

“If you beat all the fifth years,” Castor explained, “Which you undoubtedly will then you'll move onto the sixth years or well until all the fifth years are out. A lot of people will be out in the next two months, most the fifth years go quick. Do you even know how it all works Patsy?” 

“Not a bloody clue,” Patsy mumbled as she took a sip of pumpkin juice. 

She had barely touched her plate, she hadn't been terribly hungry after hearing about Delia. And now they were talking about this competition which had her heart hammering in her chest. 

“Your first match will be against a fifth year, different house. Since we are letting people choose who they duel, they have to pick someone who's lost if they lose and someone whose won if they win,” Castor explained, “And to get through all of them we will have four stages.”

“At least all eyes won't be on you,” Trixie said encouragingly. 

“There will be two hats, one for the winners pool and one for the losers pool. Each name gets put into the correct hat after each duel, after three loses your name will disappear, we’ve got a hundred people to get through. It’s going to be bloody insane,” Castor said with a laugh.

“That’s a lot of people,” Patsy gulped, “Will I have to face Lavender again?”

“If you make it to the semi finals. If you win twice, you go to semi finals, then when your in the semi finals there will be two stages. One loss and you’re out,” Castor explained, “And if you win in semi finals you are a finalist. We are changing how it works in the finals, you’ll see. Patsy you are better than most the people in the club, you’ll definitely make it to finals.”

“This is going to be a nightmare,” Patsy mumbled.

“Oh you’ll absolutely smash it Patsy,” Trixie smiled reassuringly, “We will be in it as well so you shan’t worry.”

“Well,” Castor said as he made eye contact with the blonde, then the redhead, “People are watching you now Patsy. We’ve already had bets placed on your win and the competition has yet to even begin. Patsy you’re all the duel club is talking about, it seems they believe in you. I’m convinced even the headmaster knows you beat Lavender.”

“What!” Patsy yelled, a few people turned their heads to see what the commotion was, “The Headmaster? I’m going to get it aren’t I?” she had lowered her voice.

“I think quite a few professors know actually,” Castor laughed, “They’ve never actually managed to find us. We move the tent every year.”

“Look who it is Patsy,” Trixie giggled suddenly and gestured to the great hall entrance.

The redhead turned her head to look, it was none other than Delia. Patsy spun back around to face her friends, without so much as a wave to the brunette. She had forgotten Delia would be joining her, and now they had just been talking about her. Suddenly she felt very guilty, and a horrible wave of nausea hit her like a brick in the face. 

The things they had talked about had certainly struck a nerve with Patsy, it had made her nervous. Giving her new butterflies she didn’t think she deserved nor needed.

“Aren’t you going to wave her over?” Trixie asked, before waiting for Patsy’s answer she beckoned the Hufflepuff over to their table. 

Patsy barked at the blonde, “What if she’s only trying to use me?” 

“Oh Patsy, you can’t think like that, besides she’s coming over here so you don’t have time to think about that now,” Trixie smiled.

“Hello Castor.. Trixie,” Delia smiled as she said hello to both of them, she then turned to Patsy and her face changed instantly, her smile grew and eyes got brighter, she blushed before saying anything to her, “Hello Pats.” 

“Hello Deels,” Patsy smiled, she blushed as she felt the Hufflepuff squeeze her arm gently as she sat down. 

Castor and Trixie both looked at each other and raised their brows holding back their laughter.

“How are you Delia?” Castor asked, “Ready for the game?” 

“I’m a tad bit nervous actually,” Delia admitted hastily.

“Oh dear,” Patsy frowned, she squeezed the brunette’s arm, “Yes, you had mentioned in potions this morning. You really are a brilliant keeper Deels, you’ve nothing to worry about.”

“She’s right Delia!” Trixie chimed.

Castor smiled, he held up his mug of pumpkin juice and smiled, “To Delia.”

Patsy and Trixie easily grabbed their mugs, banging them together they spoke in unison, “To Delia.” 

“Thank you,” Delia smiled at the three slytherins, “Neena  Bakshi has got it in for me.” 

“Is that the Ravenclaw captain?” Trixie asked. 

“Yeah,” Patsy replied.

“I had potions with her last year,” Castor said, “She isn’t the most pleasant of folk. She’s a good quidditch player though. ”

Delia laughed, “Well I'm hoping we win.”

“That’s the spirit,” Castor smiled. 

The gong like bell suddenly went off, it reminded the students that class began in ten minutes, a bunch of students stood to begin making their way to their classes. 

“Goodness!” Trizie said popping up from her seat, “Is that the time already, I must be off sweeties, I can’t be late for care of magical creatures!” 

And with that Trixie strode off for her class. The others waved at her and smiled.

“I should be off as well, I shan’t be late either,” Castor smiled, he grabbed his bag and left in the opposite direction of Trixie. 

“Don’t you have class Pats?” Delia asked.

“I have muggle studies, but every other day today is study of ancient ruins. It rotates every day but I didn’t want to take study of ancient ruins, so I’ve a spare right now,” Patsy offered, “Did you want me to leave you be?”

“No!” Delia said hastily, “I was hoping we could spend some time together before the game. I wish there was somewhere quiet we could go. My head is spinning, I think I’m just full of nerves.”

“I know a place,” Patsy offered.

“Alright,” Delia smiled at the redheads tempting offer, “Take me there!”

“Follow me!” Patsy giggled as she stood from the table, she walked towards the door with Delia on her heels. 

A few people at the other tables had turned their heads gawk at the two of them, the whispers and rumours were now spreading around the school more and more everyday. With Delia being a team captain and Patsy having beaten Lavender in a duel, they were the talk of the school. Patsy nor Delia had noticed though, they were to enthralled with each other to realize people were pointing and whispering to each other. 

 

* * *

 

Patsy had decided she would Delia to her usual spot by the lake, it had been especially quiet on the school grounds for most students were in class already. It was a beautiful day, perfect for quidditch, every now and then a large gust of wind blowing the trees and sending more leaves to fall to their demise on the grassy ground.The mystifying colours of the sun hit the rock perfectly, the sun shone upon the water causing it to look sparkly and shiny.

“This is beautiful,” Delia smiled in awe, she looked around and took in all the nature that surrounded her, “Thank you for bringing me here Patsy.”

“I've been coming here since my first year,” the redhead smiled, “It's always been a nice get away.”

“You Patience Mount are just full of mystery,” Delia smiled and spun around where she stood to face Patsy who was leaning against the rock. 

Patsy shrugged her shoulders and looked at Delia casually. She put her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground she tried to act casual and look cool. She discarded her robe upon arrival of the spot, it now was on the rock.Underneath her robe she had worn a white button up with a black sweater vest over top. 

A green trim lined the edges of the vest and the Slytherin symbol was on it as well. Her blouse was rolled up to her sleeves and untucked from the black trousers she wore. She had rolled them halfway up her calves, her hair was in a well kept bun, bangs falling down her forehead nicely. 

“You're such a dork Pats,” Delia giggled and took a step towards the redhead. 

She too had taken off her robe, though she was wearing stockings with her uniform skirt that ran slightly past her knees. She wore a grey hogwarts sweater with the hufflepuff sigil upon it, she hadn't bothered to put on anything underneath. Her hair like patsy’s but more messier, pieces of hair fell on either side of her face.

“You’re beautiful Delia,” Patsy spoke suddenly, she spoke softly barely above a whisper vulnerability evident in her tone. 

“Oh Patsy...” Delia smiled, a blush creeping upon her cheeks, she reached for the redheads hand and held it in her own, leaning on her tiptoes she pressed a gently kiss on Patsy’s cheek, “Thank you Cariad.”

Patsy’s eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of seconds as soft lips were pressed against her cheek, she was thankful she was leaning against the rock for she was afraid she might fall over. 

_ Cariad. _

Patsy had no idea what it meant but she loved the way Delia said it, this girl was intoxicating to be around, “I wish we could stay here all day,” she smiled as she sat down beside Delia who had just sat down leaning against the rock as she did so. 

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Delia sighed, she closed her eyes as she took in the sunlight and leaned her head back,  “I’m not looking forward to this game at all.”

“Oh Deels,” Patsy said, she reached for the hufflepuff’s hand, “You will do brilliantly, I know how good you are. I believe in you, and trust your instincts.”

Delia didn’t say anything, she simply squeezed the redhead’s hand and looked at her with a small smile and lingering eyes. They held each others gaze for a few moments, “I’m glad I met you Pats. I know we’ve only just started talking but I feel as if I can be who I really am around you. I’ve never felt that way before, It’s nice.”

“I know what you mean,” Patsy whispered. 

Delia smiled at the redhead’s response, the two sat in silence enjoying the sun and each other’s company. They had continued holding each other’s hand whilst they sat. Each finding the same in sitting side by side, it was as if this spot had made specially for them. After a while Delia realized she had to leave to prep her team for the game, she didn’t want to of course. 

And as she said her goodbyes to Patsy, they made plans to meet up after the game. Patsy had to go to the hospital ward, but afterwards they planned on going for a walk, before curfew. Patsy had insisted on walking Delia back to the castle she willingly obliged. As Delia turned to leaved down the hallway she spun around and called out to Patsy quickly. 

“And Patsy,” Delia called, “You are easily the most beautiful girl in this entire castle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written such cute shit in my fics before my good god


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it has been a while since I have posted anything but I have started school and I will continue to post and do updates as frequently as I can manage them! 
> 
> I have actually started a nursing/psw course and I feel a bit like Patsy these days so I feel cool but im really a nerd but hey whatever. 
> 
> ANYWAYS please do enjoy 
> 
> :)

Patsy had been ecstatic after having seen Delia off, the hufflepuff had to leave due to her quidditch game. The redhead hadn’t done much for the rest of the period, she had decided to sit in the courtyard for a while. Though her smile and energy from Delia kissing her cheek kept her moving from place to place, by the end of the period she had wandered around the majority of the castle. She had then made her way to the doors that led to the quidditch pitch out in the school training yard, Castor and Trixie had both agreed to meet here for the game. As the loud chim sounded throughout the school signaling the end of the class, she knew it wouldn’t be long until they showed up. 

The redhead leaned against the castle walls casually as she waited for her Slytherin friends, as the bell went off a few Gryffindor's walked past Patsy. They looked at Patsy and whispered, in return she shot them a dark look and they quickly walked off. Castor and Trixie came round the corner shortly and off they headed to the quidditch pitch.

“I hope it's a good game!” Castor smiled happily, “Who is the bludger gonna get today?”

Trixie laughed and Patsy simply rolled her eyes at him, she just wanted to see Delia safe as she always did. Her heart always stopped when Delia got injured, one because she cared deeply for her and two she had always been terrified of having to take care of her in the hospital. She got hurt a lot last year, Patsy was surprised she hadn’t met the brunette sooner but the redhead had been rather cautious and so she avoided the hufflepuff in the wing last year like the plague.

She only started doing things on those in the wing this year, last year was a lot of watching and learning. She had been in close quarters with Delia several times, the brunette had clearly not remembered Patsy though. She hadn’t done much but stand there and watch last year, this year she was even busier and her desire to pursue healing grew greater. 

“I hope she doesn’t end up in the hospital wing again,” Patsy sighed, “She always does.” 

“So are you two dating? Or what?” Castor asked nonchalantly.

Patsy’s eyes widened at the personal question, dating? Were they? How would she know? They hadn’t kissed, or said they were dating. But were they? Patsy felt her face get hot and the anxiety easily seeped into her nerves. 

“Heaven’s Castor you’ve turned her into a ghost,” Trixie exclaimed, “But c’mon Patsy, spill.”

Patsy sighed, “I don’t know.” 

“Well you did only go on the one date,” Trixie offered supportively.

“Well what else am I going to do for dates around here?” Patsy asked with a huff, “There aren’t terribly many options.” 

“Go on a walk,” Castor said. 

“Oh walks are lovely around here!” Trixie smiled, “Patsy take her for a walk after the game.”

“I can’t,” Patsy replied, “I have to report to the hospital wing after the game.”

“Perhaps you will see her there,” Trixie said. 

“Ask her then,” Castor put in. 

Patsy nodded her head as the pitch came into view, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. Nervous for Delia, she knew how worried the Hufflepuff had been, and she cared so greatly for her. She knew that the Ravenclaw captain was nasty, she was tough, and if she had it in for Delia it would be a hard game. Hufflepuff were always fair players, never getting down and dirty, it was there downfall in quidditch but Delia had put together a good team this year. 

It had been over a century since Hufflepuff had won the house cup, it had been Slytherin the past thirteen years. They had come in second last year, but Slytherin desecrated them in the final game. Castor was a phenomenal player and he didn’t hurt people badly, but this game was no easy feat, it was aggressive, hectic and dangerous. Some would even say you have to get a little down and dirty to win. He wasn’t as aggressive as last year's Slytherin captain, but he certainly wasn’t afraid to get dirty. 

As the three got comfortable in their spots, Patsy paced back and forth nervously, why was she so nervous all of a sudden. Perhaps it was because there was so much going through her mind. 

She felt her heart rate pick up significantly. 

_ Were they dating? Was Delia playing with her?  _

So many thoughts were hammering in her head, Trixie and Castor’s warning echoing in her head and Delia. Her mind almost always went to Delia, a flash of this afternoon’s events came to mind, clear as day. 

_ Did she really care? _

At that point she almost wished they had never talked, she wished she could go back to admiring her from afar. It would be so much easier than this, they had barely been talking and it was already making her crazy. Her heart pounded in her chest, the screams and cheers all around her seemed to fade away as her thoughts took over her feelings and emotions. The world became foggy, it was getting harder to breath. 

She didn’t know why she was freaking out so much, but she was. 

The Slytherin knew what was happening, as it had happened time and time again. There was no way she was having an anxiety attack right here, right now. This obviously stressed her out more, suddenly a hand grabbed hers and pulled her from her dark hole that she was rapidly falling into. 

“Patsy?” Trixie asked as she pulled the redhead towards her, she squeezed her hand gently, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Patsy smiled, “Just a lot on my mind.”

“Did you want to talk about it?” Trixie yelled over the loudness of the crowd that had only grown. 

“I don’t think now is the best time!” Patsy laughed awkwardly. 

“I know that silly,” Trixie said, “When you get back to the common room tonight, come find me if you need a chat.” 

Patsy nodded as Trixie squeezed her arm, “Thanks Trixie.”

“You aren’t alone Patsy,” Trixie said, “Don’t forget that.”

Patsy looked over to Castor who hadn’t even noticed anything was wrong, he had gotten into the cheering as well. He alongside a few other slytherins were cheering for Hufflepuff today, nobody but the ravenclaws liked their captain. A few Slytherins had started getting to know Delia, seeing as she was always hanging around with Castor and she had begun sitting at the Slytherin table with Patsy. 

Patsy looked at her hands and closed her eyes, trying to get a grip on herself, having Trixie there had made her feel a hundred times better. Though nothing could erase the fear and worry of Delia just making a fool out of her. The uneasy redhead would not let rumours and talk steer her away. She was quite determined to find out Delia’s intentions, but if Patsy was sure about one thing if anything it was that she would not be made a fool of. 

* * *

It had been over an hour since the game had begun, the weather had turned for worse and it was now pouring. Trixie Castor and Patsy all hid underneath an umbrella, the players on the other hand were soaked to the bone.  

The score was sixty - fifty, ravenclaw in the lead, they had been neck and neck until the last shot. 

Delia had barely missed it, but she did, Patsy could tell that the brunette was exhausted. But she wasn’t a quitter and the determination on her face had the redhead blushing bright red. 

The rain was coming down hard now, thunder began to rumble in the dark gray clouds above their heads, the wind whipping the players around in every direction. Nobody paid any mind to the weather though, all were far to focused on winning. 

“And the Hufflepuff seeker Cynthia is off!” Demelza Abbott yelled excitedly into the microphone, she was a fourth year Gryffindor and she was the commentator of the quidditch games this year, “Patrick is hot on her heels!” 

Patsy clenched her fists tightly, she saw Cynthia out of the corner of her eye soaring around after the golden snitch, with Patrick right on her tail. Her real focus was on Delia who was focused on Neena, Neena was only a few feet from the Hufflepuff captain, going full speed, quaffle in hand. The Ravenclaw captain looked vicious as she whooped the quaffle into the direction of the hoops. 

Smack. 

Patsy and Trixie burst out laughing in unison as Delia smacked the quaffle out of the way with her head, luckily her helmet would protect her from getting to hurt. 

“Yes! That was amazing!” Castor yelled at the two who were jumping up and down in excitement. 

“Delia Busby!” Demelza exclaimed, “What a block. Hufflepuff now has the quaffle… and ten points to Hufflepuff!” 

Patsy cheered loudly for the Hufflepuff team, her attention now turned to the seekers, they were neck and neck. Cynthia’s arm outstretched to reach the snitch, Patrick elbowed her hard which knocked her off balance. She was jarred to the right and had to grab her broom with both hands quickly to regain control, Patrick was now ahead of her. She quickly shook it off and zoomed after the Ravenclaw seeker with tenacity. 

It all happened so fast after that, Cynthia was neck and neck with Patrick once again. She ignored him and her vision zoned in on the snitch, she reached her hand out and riskily leaned forward on her broom to snatch it right out of the air. 

“She’s done it!” Demelza yelled, “Cynthia Miller has caught the golden snitch! One hundred and fifty points to Hufflepuff… Hufflepuff wins!” 

The hufflepuff team all began cheering as did the rest of the house, Patsy Castor and Trixie were cheering along as well. 

“She did it!” Patsy exclaimed, Patsy turned to Trixie who was jumping up and down from excitement, they hugged each other happily, “I have to go to the hospital wing, looked like a couple chasers got it pretty good too. I’ll see you guys later?”

“See you Patsy!” Castor smiled at her. 

“Bye Patsy,” Trixie smiled and waved the redhead off. 

* * *

Patsy entered the hospital wing with a small skip in her step, she was ecstatic that Hufflepuff had won. It felt different this time, now she would be celebrating with Delia instead of from a far as per other years.

Her mood only improved upon entering the wing as she looked at all the individual faces but her view quickly fell upon Delia. The petite brunette was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed, holding her right wrist to her chest, her legs hung over the sides. As she caught Patsy's eyes her face lit up and she smiled brightly. 

“Patsy!” Delia called, a few of her fellow teammates turned their heads as they heard their captain speak. 

Everyone was ever so curious of Patsy, eyes were on her now but she had somehow developed tunnel vision. All she could focus on was Delia, she smiled back and practically ran over to her bed. 

“Congratulations Deels,” Patsy beamed with excitement, “It was a gripping game.”

Delia smiled, “Thanks Pats.”

“As much as I'd like to think you're in here just to see me I know that isn't the case,” Patsy smiled, “Can I take a look at your arm?”

“I wouldn’t have anyone else look at it,” Delia replied cheekily.

Patsy did her best to hide her blush, pulling out her wand she mumbled a spell a couple times and the wrist would be as good as new. She let Delia’s arm go and patted her knee softly, “There. All better.” 

“You’re like some sort of angel Pats,” Delia whispered as she squeezed the redhead’s hand, she hopped off the bed, pecking a quick kiss on Patsy’s cheek she whispered in her ear, “Come find me when you’re done.”

Patsy nodded her head as she watched the brunette head towards the door with a few of her fellow teammates. Delia turned her head to wave quickly at the redhead one last time as she left, Patsy then turned her attention to Madam Lundby. She wouldn’t be here very long and she wanted to get out of her as soon as possible to go and see Delia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while i now i am sorry. but this chapter is really cute so you'll get over it fast ;P

Patsy’s time in the hospital wing had gone by quicker than expected, after Delia had left she was sure she would burst from the excitement of seeing her again so soon. After the Hufflepuff had left, Madam Lundby had called Patsy over and had begun teaching her a number of things, including how to repair a broken collarbone. She had healed quite a few people in the wing as Madam Lundby worked on other people. Every now and then Patsy would have a question and the nurse would be by her side to assist or to take over in a heartbeat. 

As soon as Madam Lundby told Patsy she was okay to leave, the redhead was out of the door as quick as a flash. The nurse turned her head as she watched the girl leave, she tried to stifle back laughter but was unsuccessful. She greatly enjoyed working in the Hogwarts hospital wing, she saw many things and a lot of people at vulnerable moments. She had become fond of Patience Mount, she was a great kid and had a lot of cheer and spirit, last year she was so anti social. Madam Lundby was happy to see the redhead getting along better this year. 

Patsy practically ran down the halls of Hogwarts as she began her search for Delia, she checked a few spots that she figured the Hufflepuff would be. She eventually made her way to the courtyard as her options began running out, she came around the corner to see the brunette sitting on a bench by herself reading a book. Patsy couldn’t help but stand and stare at the girl for a second, she couldn’t help but smile. Here she was. Meeting the girl of her dreams. After a quidditch match. In the courtyard. Patsy had thought of this day since the first time she laid eyes on Delia in that first quidditch game. 

After shaking her head and realizing that if she stared for much longer it might get creepy, she puffed out her chest slightly and held her head tall as she walked over to the brunette. Well she more so sauntered over to the Hufflepuff, as she approached her Delia’s eyes left the page and she caught the redhead’s gaze. The sparkle in the Slytherin’s eyes had Delia swooning, she smiled at the girl as she came over. 

“Hello Deels,” Patsy smiled cheekily. 

“Hello Pats,” Delia smiled back, “Were you watching me over there?” 

“No,” Patsy lied. 

“Liar,” Delia stood and shoved the girl’s shoulder playfully. 

Patsy scowled at Delia for calling out her lie, but her scowl instantly turned into a smile and then a giggle. Delia shook her head and grabbed the redhead’s hand, she tugged her towards the wooden bridge and Patsy willingly went along with her, they walked side by side not saying anything, just holding hands. As they reached the middle of the bridge Patsy pulled her hand away to lean against the railing, Delia did the same.

“This is so romantic,” Delia giggled as she looked out towards the sky. 

Patsy smiled and blushed a deep shade of red, the brunette wasn’t wrong, in fact she was absolutely correct. The sun had almost finished setting, the sky a warm array of colours, shades of orange and hints of red. Birds could be heard chirping softly in the distance, leaves flew off the trees into all directions. 

Delia closed her eyes taking in the smells the wind brought, she blushed when she got a whiff of Patsy’s perfume. The hairs rose on the back of her neck and goosebumps bubbled on her forearms, the Hufflepuff turned her body, now leaning on one arm against the railing she looked at the redhead, who was lost in the beautiful sunset before her. 

After a few moments of Delia boring her eyes into Patsy, the redhead turned her head to find Delia very close to her face. The redhead stood up straight and turned to face the Hufflepuff, she was a few inches taller than Delia, but in that moment she felt smaller than ever. Her palms were sweaty, her heart was going a million miles per minute, she knew what was about to happen, she had watched enough romantic muggle movies to know what happened next. 

Though as she looked into Delia’s eyes suddenly all her worries and fears seeped away, all she could see was Delia. This amazingly beautiful girl, Patsy was surprised to find herself leaning in towards the Hufflepuff captain, she was even more surprised when she saw Delia doing the same thing. The space between them had now closed significantly, Patsy halted her movements in a sudden moment of fear, she had no idea what she was doing. 

Delia was too quick for Patsy to do anything, she closed the spaced between them and pressed her lips against the Slytherin’s. She placed a hand on Patsy’s waist and deepened the kiss. Patsy’s brain short circuited and for a second she didn’t know what to do, but she was certainly kissing her back. Oh did she ever kiss the girl back, she had always felt the tender touch of magic that flowed through her veins. But this, this was a whole other type of magic, this didn’t just flow through her veins but it radiated into her soul. This girl filled her with a joy she didn’t think was possible, she hadn’t felt this at ease and at peace in a very long time. 

Not since before the war in fact, she had been a very troubled girl since then, but there was something about the Hufflepuff.

Patsy pulled back first, her heart was still hammering in her chest, Delia opened her eyes and smiled up at the redhead. 

That smile, it made her weak in the knees, if it hadn’t been for Delia’s grip on the redhead she was sure she would have fallen over. Patsy never wanted to leave this moment, she wanted to hide here for the rest of her days, this feeling of home was something she had forgotten existed, yet here it was. Once again, she never thought she could feel this way and she didn’t want it to end. 

Then all of a sudden her dream world was ripped away from her, and both Patsy and Delia glared at the voice that broke their content moment. 

They voice called again, “Delia! There you are.”

It was Barbara Gilbert, from Hufflepuff, Delia’s best friend, suddenly Patsy felt nervous. She had never really met Barbara, she didn’t know why she was nervous. Perhaps it was because it was clearly obvious as to what they had been up to by the redness on Patsy’s cheeks, the tall thin brunette gulped nervously as she approached the two. 

The look Delia was giving her told her this had better be important, “Delia, we have the hufflepuff party to go to. They are wondering where you are, I think your teammates are worried you’ve forgotten about them.”

“I could never forget about them,” Delia smiled weakly at the brunette, she glanced up at Patsy who had turned tomato red, “I’m sorry Pats, I’ll see you tomorrow in class?” 

“Yeah I’ll see you then,” Patsy smiled at Delia, she then waved awkwardly at Barbara who smiled back at her. 

“This is Barbara Patsy, We should all go to Hogsmeade together sometime.” Delia smiled, Patsy and Barbara both nodded in agreement.

“Hello Patsy,” Barbara smiled brightly as she extended her hand for Patsy to shake, “It's a pleasure to meet you.” 

Patsy gladly shook the Hufflepuffs hand, “It's lovely to meet you as well Barbara.” 

“I look forward to talking with you on less rushed terms, this one's talked about you so much,” Barbara giggled while pointing at the Hufflepuff captain. 

Delia glared at her friend and elbowed her hard in the ribs, Barbara grimaced from the jab she brushed it off quickly though, “Well we must be off Delia, we can’t risk being any later than we already are! Bye Patsy.” 

“Bye,” Patsy smiled at the two.

Delia squeezed Patsy’s hand and turned to walk away with Barbara, leaving a dazed and red faced slytherin behind. After walking a few steps away she quickly turned around, causing Barbara to halt and see what her friend was doing now. 

“Patsy,” Delia said seriously, “I do wish you could join us, I need your beauty to gaze upon all night.” 

Patsy smiled and looked at her hands, she couldn’t help but giggle at the brunette and her words. Blushing an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible, she waved her fingers at the brunette in a very flirty manner. She wasn’t the flirtatious type but something about Delia brought that side of her out. She felt a pain of sadness as the brunette walked away for good this time, she watched the two hufflepuffs disappear and once again turned her attention back to the setting sun, thinking fondly of what had happened only moments ago. 

* * *

Patsy’s mind was swimming by the time she got back to the common room, she was to monitor the halls halfway through the night for a few hours. She wanted to get back and get a good few hours of sleep in so she wouldn’t be utterly exhausted the next day in class. Upon entering the Slytherin common room she found Trixie sitting on one of the couches reading the school’s beauty magazine, as soon as she heard the slight click of Patsy’s heels she looked up from the small mirror and made eye contact with the redhead.

“Patsy!” Trixie smiled, “You look like you’ve been up to no good, come and sit with me.”

Patsy smiled back at her friend and willingly sat on the couch opposite her, she tried to seem calm and composed but on the inside she was beaming with joy. She was good at hiding her emotions, though apparently not good enough for the blonde Slytherin.

“Were you with Delia?” She asked nonchalantly as she went back to flipping through her magazine. 

“I was,” Patsy did her best to hold back a smile, she failed miserably, she couldn't keep it in, something inside her told her she just had to share with Trixie, “We kissed.”

Trixie slapped the magazine closed and locked eyes with the now blushing redhead, “Patience Mount. You sly thing! Oh do tell me all about it! I insist!”

Patsy giggled at the blonde but she leaned in to begin telling her the tale of how it happened. When she had finished telling Trixie the two were giggling and her fellow slytherin was so happy for her, “It was wonderful Trixie.”

“Does this mean you two are...” Trixie paused, “an item?”

“I have no idea,” Patsy laughed nervously, “I hope we will be.”

“I can’t believe Barbara interrupted you like that!” Trixie said suddenly. 

“They had a quidditch party to attend to,” Patsy shrugged her shoulders. 

“It’s a shame you weren’t invited, you really would be rather stunning to have at the arm,” Trixie said with a smile. 

“You are too kind Trixie,” Patsy smiled, “I can’t wait to see her again. If I sit here too long I will have had no sleep before I have to go on prefect watch. I must be off Trix.” 

“Oh you bore,” Trixie teased, “Sleep well, see you at breakfast!” 

“Goodnight,” Patsy smiled before she headed off to her bed chambers. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day had Patsy annoyed and frustrated, it was lunchtime, as quickly as possible she strode through the corridors towards the great hall. Ready to take her frustrations out on anyone who dare cross her path, she was beyond exhausted from having stayed up half the night for her prefect watch. Then Delia hadn’t showed up for potions this morning, Patsy wondered what had happened to cause her to miss class. 

She found Trixie and Castor at a table sitting together, Patsy walked over and plopped down beside Castor. 

“Why so Glum chum?” Castor asked with a raised brow.

Trixie looked up from The Daily Prophet to see what was wrong, she changed her interest to Patsy as it was clear something was up. She set down her newspaper and gave the redhead her undivided attention. 

“Delia wasn’t in class this morning,” Patsy mumbled. 

“Oh Patsy,” Trixie laughed, “Why is that such a bad thing?” 

“She went to a party last night,” Patsy explained, “for her quidditch team.” 

“And she didn’t invite you?” Trixie gasped. 

“It was Hufflepuff’s only,” Patsy said with annoyance at the fact she hadn’t been invited. 

“She’s the captain, I’m sure if she had really wanted to she could’ve brought you,” Castor said. 

“That’s what I thought,” Patsy mumbled as she rested her head on her hand, “Great… Maybe she is using me.” 

“You don’t know that Patsy,” Castor said, “It’s not like you two are dating or anything.” 

“Delia is courting her though, it wouldn't be right for her to go and talk to some other girl,” Trixie huffed, “Whatever happened to Chivalry.”

“If it’s really bothering you talk to her,” Castor added.

Patsy sighed and looked down at her empty plate of food, Castor moved closer to his friend and placed an arm around the Slytherin, “Patsy don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“What if she is bored of me?” Patsy asked, anxiety seeping into her voice, what was happening to her, she was never like this. 

“If you really think she is bored of you, let her come to you,” Trixie spoke positively, this sparked Patsy’s curiosity. 

She looked up at the blonde, quirking her head to the side she asked, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean just ignore her until she comes and talks to you, next time you see her, act really busy and see if she notices you,” Trixie suggested. 

“Oh brother is that why it’s so difficult talking to you ladies?” Castor sighed and gave in, “I will admit, it could work.” 

“I’m almost afraid to find out,” Patsy said as she finally grabbed something to eat. 

“Well if it goes well, we will be here to listen,” Trixie smiled, “And if goes terribly we will still be here.” 

“You’ve got us by your side Patsy,” Castor smiled, he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance, “I hate to leave but I must be off. I will see you in the common room later.” 

“See you,” Patsy smiled weakly. 

“Bye,” Trixie smiled.  

“Good luck today prefect,” Castor said as he stood and made his way out of the great hall. 

“It’ll be okay Patsy,” Trixie smiled reassuringly, “I’m sure she has a perfectly good explanation as to what happened, she probably drank to much or stayed up far to late. She has never been one for having a perfect attendance you know.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Patsy mumbled across the table to her friend.

“I’m always right,” Trixie smiled at her friend mischievously.

Patsy rolled her eyes and laughed, she continued to eat her breakfast, feeling slightly better after having talked with her friends. Though she couldn’t bite the odd nagging at the back of her head telling her something was up, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Delia wanted nothing to do with her and was just playing her like a fool. She shook her negative thoughts away and did her best to keep them from rising again. 

* * *

The majority of Patsy’s day had passed, it was now last period, having a spare she decided she would head to the library for a little while. She had to go to the hospital wing halfway through her free period to meet Madame Lundby, the nurse wanted to show Patsy a few things. Upon entering the library her eyes instantly fell on the one and only. Delia Busby.

“Shoot!” Patsy whispered to herself, after having convinced herself that Delia was just using her Patsy had decided it would be best to just avoid her all together. 

She quickly went the other way, Delia hadn’t even noticed as she rounded the corner heading to another bookshelf. She heard the brunette giggle, peering through the books she saw that Delia was talking to another Hufflepuff, it looked like they were flirting, this only made Patsy’s blood boil. It was sending her way over the top. What made her the most frustrated was how much she cared, she knew Delia was a player why should she be so surprised. 

Her frustration only rose when she heard the girl Delia was talking to burst out laughing, she couldn’t take this anymore. She found the book she was looking for and ripped it off the shelf, she quickly made for the door. 

“Patsy!?” A familiar voice called. 

Patsy stopped at the library entrance, her hand on the doorknob, she dare not look back, she couldn’t, she felt the tears threatening to fall. She took a deep breath and pushed through the door, walking at a rather brisk pace. She had to get out of here, somewhere the brunette wouldn’t find her. Flinging the door open she made a beeline to somewhere she could be alone, she walked even quicker as she heard the library doors fling open once again. 

“Patsy hold up!” Delia called as she ran towards the redhead, who only sped up even quicker, the brunette tried again, “Patsy Please!”

Patsy sighed deeply and stopped in her tracks, she spun around to see the brunette Hufflepuff running towards her, “Hello Delia.” 

“Why are you running away from me?” She asked. 

“Don’t be coy,” Patsy quipped harshly, “I saw you in there, with that girl, you were flirting with her, if you think I am going to be okay with you kissing me and flirting with someone else the next day you’ve got the wrong girl. Goodbye Delia.” 

She turned to spin around but Delia gently gripped her arm keeping her from escaping. 

The touch made both their hearts stop for brief moment. 

“Would you let me explain?” Delia pleaded with the redhead. 

“I’ve heard enough about you to know I don’t need you to explain,” Patsy growled, “Now if you’ll excuse me I have somewhere to be.” 

Delia frowned instantly, letting go of the redhead she took a step back. Patsy could see the hurt written on her face. Patsy didn’t care she spun around in her teenage rage and went at knox speed for the hospital wing. As soon as Patsy rounded the corner Delia’s lady friend came up to her, it was a first year.

“Delia is everything okay? I followed you and then I got lost, but I heard shouting,” the small voice asked. 

“Yeah Allie, girls are wild,” Delia mumbled to herself, she ran a hand through her hair. 

“What happened?” Allie asked, “She didn’t think you and I...?” 

Delia sighed and nodded her head with a bit of a smile, “She must not have seen you were a first year.” 

“Not to mention I’ve known you my whole life, that would be weird and gross,” Allie laughed, “Who was it?” 

“Patsy Mount,” Delia sighed softly. 

“She is terrifying! She yelled at me on my first night because I was out five minutes past curfew,” Allie sighed, “She scares me.” 

“She’s not all that bad,” Delia said as the two made their way back to the library, “I like her.” 

“Are you just playing with her heart strings Delia?” Allie asked. 

“No Allie,” Delia smiled, “I’m not.”

Allie smiled and took Delia’s hand, they walked back to the library in silence. 

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by in a quick but painful blur for Delia, after the outburst from Patsy on Monday the redhead had gone out of her way to avoid Delia. She sat with other students in potions class, she avoided her at all costs, she was nowhere to be found on her spare class, Delia was beginning to go a little crazy.

It was now Friday and it was another duels competition in the forest, she wasn’t looking forward to it one bit, she had never been this crazy over another girl. All she could think about was the redheaded Slytherin. Delia headed down the forbidden forest with Barbara at her side, she had talked Barbara’s ear off about it, she couldn’t stop talking about Patsy. It was all she could think about, it was driving her insane.

“You know... Patsy’s going to be here,” Barbara stated, “Maybe you can talk to her.” 

“I’ve been trying all week! She hates me Babs, for something I didn’t even do,” Delia grumbled, “Of course the one girl I really like ends up hating my guts.” 

“She doesn’t hate you,” Barbara argued, “I think she is just worried you will hurt her, I’ve seen the way she looks at you Delia. Everytime this week we passed her in the courtyard or the great hall she can’t keep her eyes off you when you aren't looking.”

“You waited to tell me this?” Delia asked with a frustrated sigh. 

“Sorry,” Barbara whispered. 

Their bickering came to an end when they reached the tent, Delia looked at Barbara for a quick second before entering the daunting tent. She was most terrified of the idea of having to potentially duel with Patsy. She would surely get her arse kicked, as she entered the tent she looked around at all those who were there. Some people were eliminated and there were now areas for people to come and just watch the duels take place, Delia was amazed every time that they hadn’t been caught. 

As she entered the tent she held her breath and stood tall as she searched the crowd for the Slytherin prefect. Her eyes landed on Patsy quickly, she could spot that red hair in any crowd. The redhead looked to be talking with Castor and Trixie, she wondered what the redhead had told them. Did they hate her too? She tried not to think about it or let it upset her, but she had failed miserably and it upset her greatly. All week. Nothing seemed to be able to ease her anxiety over the matter, she knew the only thing that would fix this was resolution or time. 

She continued to gaze upon the beautiful redhead from across the tent, when she was just about to look away and focus on the duels Patsy’s head turned. They made eye contact only moments later, gulping Delia thought she would faint, she stood tall and held her ground. After the whole week, she thought the Slytherin would never acknowledge her, and now Patsy finally was looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat everytime she looked at the girl, her senses tingled with giddy and excitement, she smiled at Patsy and raised her hand in a small attempt at a wave. Hoping the redhead would wave back, finally inviting her in for a conversation, standing there awkwardly she waited for any sort of response from Patsy.

But none came.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry kind of not really gotta keep it interesting. Will hopefully update too :P


End file.
